The Reality He Wished For
by Flying Bufff
Summary: When Harry lost everything he cherished to kill Voldemort, a Time Mage came to give him another chance to protect the ones he loved and perhaps something more. Harry is transported to an alternate timeline, a timeline where he is 10 years old again and everyone is still alive... and so are his parents!
1. Chapter 1: A New Reality

This story has been abandoned and is up for adoption for anyone else to finish.

**Chapter 1: A New Reality**

**May 2, 1998: Hogwarts**

Explosions rang around him as Harry rushed towards the Great Hall. He had just ended Voldemort's life and was running to where his friends were most likely at. Harry had heard from other injured students along the way that the professors and other students were making their final stand them. With Voldemort gone, most of the Death Eaters had begun fleeing the battle, especially after they watched Harry dispatch him in single combat.

_Ginny! Hermione! Ron! You guys better be-_

It was as if time stopped at that moment, Harry's eyes widened in shock and horror as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange strike Ginny down with an all too familiar sickly green light.

"NOOOOOO!"

Harry was about to scream again when words failed to leave his mouth. Near Ginny's body was the lifeless form of Molly and Ron Weasley. For a split second, Harry's mind short-circuited, before an overwhelming surge of anger and hatred roared back into his mind. Harry instantly shot a whip of blazing hot fire right at Bellatrix who was still drunk on her recent kill. The fire collided into her back, burning a large hole through her torso as the rest of her body lit up on fire. After unleashing his anger on a few more Death Eaters and helping the surviving students and Professors to clear out the Death Eaters, Harry then sank to the ground, breaking down in tears as he rested onto his knees next to the three lifeless Weasleys. Harry reached over to Ginny, brushing off the rubble and dirt on her face before pulling her body close to him.

"Gods… Ginny… I…"

"Harry! It's Hermi-"

Luna stopped mid-sentence as she saw the scene in front of him. Harry, however, caught the incomplete name that was about to leave Luna's mouth. The desperation and sadness in Luna's tone already told him the answer. Harry whipped his head around to look at Luna whilst clutching Ginny tightly. Harry only need to look at Luna's teary and swollen eyes to get his guess confirmed. Harry at that moment had never felt more alone, he remained in the Great Hall, holding onto Ginny for hours and hours. Arthur Weasley, George Weasley, the last two remaining Weasley's came and joined Harry as well. The three of them absolutely devastated and sat there with their now-dead loved ones until Professor McGonagall came to pull Harry and the rest of them away.

* * *

**August 21, 1998: Ministry of Magic**

"OI! PLEASE STOP HIM!"

"SOMEBODY HELP! YOU CAN'T LET HIM ENTER!"

George Weasley and Angelina Johnson ran down the hallways of the Ministry, getting whoever they could to try to listen to them.

"KINGSLEY!"

Kingsley Shackelbolt, now Minister for Magic was slightly disturbed that George Weasley so unceremoniously yelled his name across the Ministry Hallways, but assumed it was very important.

"Mr. Weasley, what may I-"

"IT'S HARRY! HE IS HEADING FOR THE VEIL! YOU NEED TO STOP HIM!"

Kingsley's eyes instantly widened in shock and he whipped his wand out and tapped a circular pin on his robes.

"All Aurors to the department of mysteries, lock down the Ministry and have all personnel guard the Veil."

Kingsley then quickly swirled around and began running towards the elevator.

"Come on! We must get their before Harry!"

As the three of them rushed down to the Veil room at full speed, Harry already stood in front of the Veil. The grey souls within the ancient gate swirled around in front of him began to whisper even louder, as if they were trying to pull him in.

"Guys, I will be with you all soon. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Sirius… Ginny… Dad… Mom... "

The door to the Veil then slammed open. Then without any hesitation, Harry jumped through the Veil. The last thing he heard before his vision went dark was Kingsley Shacklebolt yelling his name. He didn't feel any pain as the magic of the Veil enwrapped around him.

* * *

**November 21, 1990: Godric's Hollow**

Harry woke up suddenly in a bright room. His eyes completely unused to the bright sunlight. He was underneath a very warm blanket, lying in bed. He could hear laughter in the distance and the sound of birds chirping. _Huh, I guess this is the afterlife? _

Harry looked around him, for some reason he was in a typical wizarding children's bedroom, with Quidditch Player posters and a Cleansweep broom leaning against a closet. There was also a table with a few notebooks and quills lying around, along with a calendar and clock and-

_Wait… why is this room so detailed? It is as if someone was actually lived here… that motherfucker Voldemort and Belatrix Bitch better not have an afterlife like this..._

Harry then heard footsteps closely approach him. Before he could even react his room door slammed open and he lost all sense of reality and froze.

"Finally you are up, Jasmine, Liam and Leon both came up to try wake you up, hurry up young man! It is almost lunchtime young man! I know you had a hard time yesterday after your Grandparents but you still need to eat-"

Lily then stopped talking as she realized the gobsmacked expression on her son's face.

"Harry? What is wrong? Are you okay?"

Harry barely managed to utter out his next words as his eyes remained glued to the redhead with the same emerald green eyes as him.

"Mom?"

Lily quickly then sat down next to Harry on his bed and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay? Is this about yesterday? Are you okay?"

Harry instinctively hugged his mother back. He couldn't believe it!

_The warmth and the smell of freshly baked cookies whilst hugging her made the hug seem so real… this was-_

"Honey, are you okay? Don't listen to your Grandparents, I am sorry that-"

Harry however only tightened his grip on his mom, tears began to flow down the side of his eyes. Harry didn't care if this was a trick or an illusion, it was a damn good one, he would simply let go and not think about how this was possible after jumping through the Veil. Despite never knowing his mother, Lily Potter at this moment felt too real. Harry couldn't control himself as his tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"Mom…"

Lily was so surprised to see Harry in this state, as much as she hated to admit it, Harry rarely showed any emotional states like this aside from being brash and prideful or playing pranks. He was borderline annoying and arrogant majority of the time.

"Mom… please, promise not to leave me… I don't want to be alone."

"Oh sweetheart, Mom with always be there for you."

Lily then tightened her hug around Harry. She then slowly loosened the tight embrace and looked at Harry.

"Harry, are you okay? Is this about the formal dinner we attended with your Grandparents yesterday?"

For a moment Harry didn't know what to answer. _Why did his mother ask him about his Grandparents? He met them yesterday? At a formal dinner? What is going on? If this is the afterlife, why isn't she asking me about my friends… or… unless…_

Something then clicked in Harry's head, this wasn't the Lily Potter he knew, although he desperately wanted her to be. She looked exactly like what he saw in the photographs Hagrid gave him, she also had this motherly aura around her that he felt. _I'd better play along and find out more right now…_ Harry was a bit guilt-stricken that he would have to lie to his mother right after meeting her for the first time, but this was important, he didn't want to muck things up yet. Trouble always had a way of finding him.

"Harry?"

His mother then snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Mom… this is… this is about them yesterday."

Harry then noticed that his voice wasn't as deep. _Was he a child yet? How old was he?_

"Oh sweetheart, it is okay. Do you want to talk about it now? Or come down and eat breakf- brunch first?"

Harry immediately seized upon the chance to move away from the uncomfortable topic.

"Food!"

His mother smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, come down now then. I made your favorite."

Harry then followed his mother down the hallway. This was like the burrow, he was in a magical home! Harry looked around in slight awe at the moving magical paintings in the hallway, as well as some of the photos of their family. Yes, family, and apparently there were more than just the three of them, there were seven Potters! Harry could recognize his Dad, Mom and himself. What baffled him was the other four children. He had siblings! This didn't happen back then! If memory served him correctly, he just remembered the names his Mom mentioned, Jasmine, Liam and Leon… Harry gazed at the family photograph and saw the two younger boys who looked similar to one another, both had sea-green looking eyes, a different shade of green than his and his mother had. _That must be Liam and Leon… twins huh? Then Jasmine is one of these girls… probably the older one because-_

"Harry? Are you coming?"

Harry then realized he had stopped walking to stare at the family photo. He realized how dumb that must have looked. Harry just scratched his head and gave a small smile.

"Sorry Mom, I was just thinking of some things… about family."

Lily looked borderline shocked at Harry's statement. One, he was thinking about family and two, he voiced out his thoughts quite honestly. Lily thought she went crazy, she heard her son heartfully say sorry? What happened over one night? Lily didn't know what was going on but chose to let her son come clean later on, if he would that is. Based on his previous track record he would throw a temper tantrum and just bottle things up.

Harry then quickly followed his mom downstairs, making notes of all the details around this homely house, reminding himself constantly to not stop now and come check back on it later. Everything felt too surreal, too warm, too welcoming. Just as Harry sat down at the table near the kitchen in the living room he heard a click, along with with the sound of a door being yanked open, a bunch of heavy and loud footsteps began approaching the table.

Liam and Leon ran into the kitchen first and quickly seated themselves, looking as if they had done nothing wrong. Which in Harry's book, was definitely a giveaway of pulling a prank or something else.

"MOM! Liam and Leon took my hair tie and they made a slingshot to hit me!

Harry had almost been hit with dejavu when he saw the small redhead girl with her hair flying around as she ran into the house. This reminded him so much of his time at the Burrow… Harry struggled not to show any emotion of pain and loss on his face. He pushed those memories down for now. _Guess his Occlumency was better than he gave himself credit for… better have been, he worked on it every day and night during his training in the summer after Sirius had died because of him- now now Harry, those thoughts later, gotta focus on the here and now. _

"Liam, Leon."

Lily said it in a warning sort of voice. Harry saw Liam sweat slightly but both twins held on.

"Mom we-"

"Didn't do such a thing."

Harry meanwhile gazed over at what he hoped to be Jasmine and saw her with a triumphant smile, like she knew how this was all going to turn out.

"Come on Honey, I am sure the boys are telling the truth."

Harry whipped his head around to see his Dad, James Potter walked into the room, whilst holding a smaller girl in his arms. If Harry had to guess, she was about three or four years old. Harry watched his Mom give his Dad a glare. James chuckled to himself slightly before seating down the little girl.

"Alright there Harry? Bit late today aren't ya? Your Mom was going spare in the living room."

All the other kids laughed and snickered slightly at his Dad's comment whilst his Mom blushed a bit before glaring at his Dad. Harry meanwhile was doing his best to shrug it off and play cool, but in reality, he was on the verge of tears of joy, seeing his Dad alive.

"Yeah I'm fine, was just thinking about a lot, didn't fall asleep until quite late."

James gave a look of concern before shrugging it off and looking at Lily. The two exchanged something between their quick glance before Lily flicked her wand to bring the cooked dishes onto the table.

After the meal, Harry quickly excused himself before retracing his steps throughout the house and back to his room.

"Hey Dad, Harry okay? He was a lot quieter during dinner today. He is usually talking Quidditch. Well, more like bragging about his Quidditch skills."

Lily was thinking about what to tell Jasmine when both the twins spoke up.

"Come on-"

"Sis"

"It is obviously because-"

"Of how Grandma-"

"And Grandpa"

"Acted yesterday at Dinner."

James and Lily both turned to look at the twins, with glares to tell them to zip it. Both boys instantly got the message and shut up instantly.

"Really? Why? They seemed quite nice to me."

James and Lily exchanged another glance before both of them sighed in unison.

"Come Rosie, I'll take you back to your room first."

James stood up to take Rose, their youngest daughter, back up to her room whilst Lily no doubt explained to Jasmine about the situation with Harry.

Harry meanwhile sat back down on his new bed. His thoughts were complicated as they ranged from aren't I dead, I jumped through the bloody Veil, to other thoughts like where am I, why does my Mom, Dad, family feel so real. Harry then snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the sound of birds chirping outside his window suddenly stopped. The wind blowing in from outside had also stopped, his curtains were suspended in motion. It was as if all time had just stopped. Harry looked around warily, he could still move, but everything seemed... frozen.

Harry jumped off his bed and looked around his room. However, when he turned back to his bed he saw a woman with white ethereal light surrounding her sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"ARGGGHRAA!"

Harry did a double-take and jumped back quickly. His war honed reflexes telling him to draw his wand but realized he didn't have his wand with him for some reason. He then quickly outstretched his hand and pointed a finger at the mysterious being that came into his room. The tip of his index finger glowed blue and sparked with a bit of energy. A few static whips of electricity could be seen.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Harry could tell that the time freezing was this person's doing, she was abnormally strong. He could feel her magic around the room. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, way above the power levels of both Voldemort, Dumbledore and even the Flamels.

"Have you enjoyed your day so far Harry Potter?"

The mysterious being's voice echoed throughout the room. Harry thought about her words for a second. He was hoping this all-powerful being could tell him what was going on, but then again, his whole life had been people coming to him to either kill him with deadly magic, or endless fawning and small talk to get to know the Boy-Who-Lived.

"How do you know my name?"

Harry decided to be cautious instead.

"Why I am slightly surprised that you haven't figured it out, being a fellow mage as well."

Harry's mind was stumped for a second. _She knows I am a Fire Mage? _Only three people knew of Harry's fire abilities during the war with Voldemort Hermione, Nicholas and Pernelle Flammel. He was trained by the Flammel's during the few months in his summer holiday between fifth and sixth year, that was how they knew. Well, technically it may have been longer, the Flamels did have Harry use time turners daily to train him faster. Harry also had been quite surprised that Nicholas and Pernelle were mages as well. Nicholas was a Blood Mage, that was no surprise to him, as he infused the real philosopher's stone with his blood properties. This was how he could let Pernelle live forever as well. The shocking discovery was Pernelle, who was a Mind Mage. Needless to say, she had teased Harry relentlessly about girls, wet dreams and the sort before he managed to get his Occlumency shields up to par. Pernelle could still penetrate his mind if she really wanted to then, but couldn't without effort. She could no longer just look at him and figure out his entire thoughts. Apart from the two Flamels Harry also told Hermione about him being a Fire mage back then during their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. He didn't get the chance to tell Ron as he had been influenced by the Horcrux Locket at that time and ran off, ditching the hunt.

Harry looked around his room before slowly turning his head back to the ethereal glowing being in front of him. He lowered his hand and has the electric strand circling around his index finger dissipate.

"Not to be rude, but I am guessing you are a Time Mage? From the way the room froze."

The glowing being smiled.

"You are correct Harry Potter, Fire Mage."

"Okay… I assume then you freezing time around us and appearing out of nowhere means that you are going to explain to me what is going on? Am I dead?"

"I don't know Harry Potter, are you dead?"

Harry Potter's face blanked for a moment before the mysterious Time Mage smiled slightly.

"No Harry Potter, you are not dead, in fact, you are very much alive."

Harry was about to interrupt her and ask how that was possible, as he went through the death gate when the time mage spoke up.

"Don't you think you will be seeing Death instead of me if you had truly died?"

This time Harry was stumped and didn't feel the itch to ask or interrupt.

"I transported you here, to an alternate timeline, one in which your family survived…"

Harry sucked in a breath of air as he sensed there was more to the time mage's sentence.

"And you are not the Boy-who-lived."

Harry was a loss of words. _I am… I am not the Boy-who-lived?_

The Time Mage cleared her throat to snap Harry out of another daze. This had been a day for getting lost in thought many times.

"I am sure you are no doubt trying to compare your previous timeline to this one at this moment… I'd advise against it. Yes, certainly you may see similarities, many of the same people and the start of events may occur around similar time frames, but there are differences from this reality to your previous one."

Harry then focused in on the Time Mage, she had his full attention.

"You will no doubt realize the subtle and monumental differences in this timeline soon. I'd advise doing anything drastic immediately, get a good understanding of this wizarding world first before doing anything."

Harry had a million questions to ask her.

"Why me? Why pluck me out of the timeline? Out of all people?"

Harry then noticed that she had gone silent. He was about to press for an answer when she spoke up just in time.

"The honest answer? It was because this timeline was doomed Harry."

"WHAT!"

Harry's brain ran a thousand miles a minute, processing those words, his stomach bubbled with anger as he came to a quick conclusion.

"You brought me here to save this timeline! You brought me because you want me to save everyone isn't it! You want me to beat Voldemort… AGAIN!"

Harry was red with rage, he was still depressed over the loved ones that had died for him to succeed. All the people who died just so he could even fight Voldemort in a one versus one. A duel that he'd only manage to win due to the sacrifices his friends made to help him hunt down the Dark Tosser's Horcruxes. The temperature around the room began to increase, a fire could be seen burning in Harry's eyes.

"Let me finish!" said the Time Mage with a deadly calm.

Harry gritted his teeth, barely keeping the flames that so desperately wanted erupt from him.

"Yes, I wanted to save this timeline, at first I wouldn't even consider bringing someone from an alternate timeline, as that has only ever been done twice before, second I noticed how lost you were in your reality!"

Harry stayed silent, the fiery flames, however, were still threatening to explode from within him.

"I saw what you wanted! I saw what you lost! I saw what happened to you back there! I knew you wanted a family! So I gave you a chance! A new start!"

The fire within him slowly began to shrivel down. _A new start… do I deserve it?_ _Why am I placed with this burden… this burden of-_

"And Harry Potter…"

Harry looked back up at the Time Mage.

"You were the only option as well, had I replaced anyone in this timeline with anyone else, Voldemort wins… this is a chance, a chance for you to find happiness, and save those who would definitely perish IF all-out war breaks out again."

Harry wanted to hate the Time Mage for putting him here without asking his permission, for taking the choice out of his hands… but he could admit to himself that she was indeed telling the truth. He had always longed for a family, and now he had one. He had watched their conversations during lunch, how cheerful everyone was, and how the dynamic between his Mom and Dad were. It was everything he could have ever dreamed of. However, it was down to him again to save this timeline… this reality, despite not being the Boy-who-lived here. Harry signed, all traces of the building up explosion now vanished. Sometimes, he really didn't know what he should. Despite his differences with Dumbledore and how Harry grew to slightly dislike how he planned out the conflict between him and Voldemort, Harry did often abide by a quote in which Dumbledore had once said. _Do what is right... not what is easy... _

"I understand… I'll do it."

_Ugh, His saving people thing that Hermione always told him about was acting up now._

"Thank you Harry Potter, I am very grateful that you have accepted this."

"Yeah... let's not call it that yet. I am still getting around to it."

The Time Mage, however, gave him a sad smile. _At least she knows what she just did and has a conscience to feel guilty… sigh… is this what Dumbledore said when after life, the next great adventure begins? _

"That reminds me."

She then snapped her fingers and all of a sudden Harry had a slight headache. Then it came to him. He had just gotten bombarded by a huge amount of memories, memories of his first birthday with his parents, messing around with his Dad, Sirius and Remus, the times he went outside to play with the twins… and being an absolute dick to his youngest sister Rose. WHAT!

Harry stopped recounting his old memories as he saw himself play a prank on a 2-year-old girl. Harry looked at the Time Mage.

"Why is this Harry such a prat? I never thought I'd be so disgusted with myself."

The Time Mage laughed slightly at Harry's shocked expression.

Harry then went back to viewing his memories from this reality. He still seemed to be good at Quidditch, in fact, he would probably be better now, looking at the memories of him to curls and barrel rolls in the air. Practicing with his Dad and Sirius' son, Oliver. They all probably got him into Quidditch earlier, but it also created this big ego, and arrogant brashness that Harry greatly disliked. Harry then got to the most recent memory, the one of his grandparents again scolding him for being an improper Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. It revolted Harry to watch how much they were like the Dursley's, calling him "boy" as well as verbally slandering him.

"Seems you are caught up. Then I shall be going now."

The Time Mage then took a heavy breath and began to float off Harry's bed.

"Wait!"

She then paused to look at Harry.

"This might be a stupid question, but should I let anyone know? You know, that I came from an alternate reality, or timeline."

"No, wouldn't that be quite weird, telling people that you are actually an older, 19-year-old Harry Potter, instead of the 10-year-old boy you are now? And on top of it, from a timeline where you were the Boy-who-lived. Are you looking to muck things up so soon?" said the Time Mage with a roll of her eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but slowly closed it again.

"Jokes aside, preferably you don't, the Flamels should be fine, they would understand. No matter which timeline they are in, they are placed on the path to become cursed with immortality… much like me… but anyway. Aside from them, do what is necessary to keep this a secret, obliviate and use legilimency to destroy their minds. Use anything at your disposal to maintain your cover. It is for your safety. You have retained your previous magical core and abilities so you must be careful to not draw too much attention. You wouldn't want Dumbledore or those at the Department of Mysteries to catch on to you because you are a powerful alternate timeline dimensional traveler now would you?"

Harry nodded as she began her ascent again, glowing brighter and brighter.

"Thank you. For this chance."

Just before the light became too bright, and Harry had to turn away, he heard her final words to him.

"It is the least I could have done for you… Harry Potter."

When Harry reopened his eyes, his curtains began to blow slightly to the wind coming through the open window. The birds chirped outside.

_I guess I gotta make the best of what I've got now…_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Harry then turned around as his mother opened the door and came into his room. Even though he had just met her not too long ago, he already wanted to come clean to her and tell her the truth. Harry had to hold himself together to not spill. Especially with the memories of how kind and caring his mother had been to him in this reality, despite this reality's him being an absolute ass.

"Harry, you okay? You were very quiet at Lunch today. Is everything alright?"

Harry didn't like that he was about to lie to his Mom again, but he didn't want to continuously act like a pompous and arrogant brat, like he was specially designed by God to play Quidditch, he needed to give her a reasonable explanation as to why he was going to change from the previous Harry. If he changed personalities just like that, it would look way too suspicious.

Harry looked down at the ground and didn't want to meet his mother's eye.

"Mom… am I a horrible person?"

Lily immediately kneeled down on one knee and embraced him in a hug.

"No Harry, your not a bad person."

Harry then was torn with what he was about to do. He then forcefully removed himself from his mother's warm embrace.

"No Mom you are lying!"

Lily looked shocked and didn't know how to answer him.

"I know how bad I was! And I am so stupid… and sorry Mom…"

Harry had already begun to fold, he didn't want to see his mother hurt like this.

"It's just… I realized how I was no different than Grandpa and Grandma yesterday…"

Lily's eyes widened in horror as she grabbed Harry into another tight hug, with tears rolling down the side of her eyes.

"Oh Harry, you're not-"

"But I was… I pranked Rose… at the age of two… and made her cry... I left Jasmine out of many times me and the twins were having fun… I talked down to her, went on about Quidditch… I was no different from how Grandpa and Grandma talked about Pureblood society and left you out of many conversations at dinner... and how they think everyone else is lower than them…"

Lily didn't know what to feel, she could only grip Harry into a tighter hug, as she struggled to find the words to comfort him.

"I… I don't want to be like them Mom... It scares me... I- I- I didn't even realize I was like that until I got scolded again by Grandma and Grandpa… Mom, I'm sorry that-"

"It's okay Harry… It's okay."

Lily managed to get those words out in between her tears.

"Mom… I don't want to be like that… I want to be more like you… like Dad… I want to be better"

Lily just managed to stop even more tears from coming down the side of her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart, you are already are better for wanting to be better."

Lily then moved Harry from the floor and onto his bed, with him still hugging her tightly. Meanwhile, James stood on the other side of the wall, listening to the rest of Harry and Lily's conversation, well, it was more like a confession from Harry. James couldn't help but smile, despite his son crying. Lily had kept telling him how Harry was getting out of hand. James had even admitted that he might have some blame as he always talked him up in Quidditch, but then again, Harry's skill with a broom was almost as good as his! And he was only 10! His arrogant and brash behavior reminded him of himself when he was in his Marauder days. He was still a prankster at heart even today, but back then, he had been more of a borderline bully pranker. Scratch that, he was bullying people through pranks.

Whilst he wanted his kids to get into pranking as he had, Harry had taken it to an extreme and much like him, was beginning to become difficult to draw the line between pranking and bullying, especially after that Rose incident. Although James was still angry at how his parents, Charles and Dorea Potter treated his firstborn son and would never ever admit it, he was glad it made Harry realize the effect of his own actions on others.

Once James heard how Harry wanted to change, he was satisfied. It was kind of ironic to him at that moment as well. The reason he didn't act like a pompous typical Pureblood and wanted to be different and change was also because he himself didn't like his parent's, and didn't want to become like them. It was why he became a prankster at heart, as a way to show him rebelling against the status quo.

James then began to walk back to his and Lily's bedroom under the silencing charm on his shoes, proud of the steps his son had taken to become a better person.


	2. Chapter 2: Brand New Day, Brand New Wand

**Chapter 2: Brand New Day, Brand New Wand**

**March 7, 1991: Godric's Hollow**

"Wake Up Hawwy! Wake up!"

Harry woke up to the sound of little Rose jumping onto his bed and pulling at his blanket. Damn, she was way earlier than usual today…

"Urgh, Five more minutes please Rose."

"No no no no no, come on Hawwy!"

Rose started to tug at his blanket really hard.

"Alright, Alright, give me a sec Rose. Oof!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Rose had done a full-on canon ball, jump and splat onto Harry's stomach just as he removed his blanket. Harry then got up from bed after recovering from the battering ram to the stomach. He gently lifted Rose to the side and put his glasses on. Thankfully Harry had learned from the very first time she did this a month ago and had quickly applied a cushioning charm on his body wandlessly. It wouldn't do to vomit onto Rose first thing in the morning.

"Hawwy! Aewoplane! Aewoplane!"

Harry could only smile, no matter how many times Rose woke him, or brutally woke him up, he would never get tired of spending time with her like this. Harry had always wanted to spoil his children if he ever had any, now his sibling presented him with a chance to spoil them rotten. The few months he has been here, Harry loved every moment of it.

"Alright, ready for take-off m'lady?"

Harry knelt down next to the bed on one knee, having his back face the bed. Rose then jumped off the bed and landed on Harry's firm shoulders. His 10-year-old form wasn't as scrawny and malnourished as the 10-year-old him in his previous timeline as his Mom kept him fed, and Quidditch kept him fit. Once Rose got comfortable and wrapped her arms around Harry's forehead like a bandana, Harry began mimicking a pilot's broadcast to passengers on an airplane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, well in this case, just lady, be noted we will be taking off soon. Buckle your belts and get ready for the ride!"

Rose laughed as Harry did his pilot impression.

"Take off in 3… 2… 1… and lift off!"

Harry shot up from the floor and broke out into a light jog and bolted out of his room and towards the kitchen downstairs.

Lily was already downstairs, it was quite early, she was about to start the stove and cook breakfast when she turned and smiled at the approaching ruckus.

"WEEEEEeeeeeee! WHOOSH! Hahaha! Hawwyyy!"

"We are experiencing some turbulence. Please remain seated."

Harry then slowed down and quickly jumped up and down like he was doing a skipping rope exercise. This caused Rose to jitter up and down, creating a similar experience of a person on a muggle aeroplane when it is turning, or when the ride gets bumpy.

"H-H-h-aw-aww-ww-wwyy-yy-y"

Rose's mumbled her words all over the place, making Lily who watched the scene smiled even wider. This has become a regular occurrence a week and a bit after Harry had confessed what was troubling him to her. She was so proud of his change in… everything. Harry in the last few months had turned a complete 180 from what he was like before. Not only did he especially take a lot better care of Rose, and stopped pranking her, he stopped pranking in general. He did one every now and then, but it was nowhere near as often as before, and his pranks were only aimed at the twins. It would only be pranks that Rose could laugh at and understand as well, such as turning their hair into rainbow colors or having their eyebrows grow out to be as long as Dumbledore's beard. Those pranks were a lot tamer when compared to what he was ramping up towards in the past.

Aside from that, Harry had also spent more time in their Library at home. Lily couldn't believe the interest he showed in practically every magical subject, well aside from History, but hey, even she didn't pay that much attention to History when she was at Hogwarts. She wondered to herself if Harry was really her son, the level of brilliance he showed in understanding magical theory was extraordinary for someone his age. I guess when he's interested, and actually puts his mind to things, he can be great! Just like with him and Quidditch before! Lily snapped out of her thoughts as Harry grated his voice out like it was an actual muggle announcement over a speaker.

"And off we go!"

Harry then stopped jumping and began his light jog again. He then reached up and behind to grab Rose off his shoulder just as he was nearing Rose's usual seat in the kitchen.

"And we have arrived, passengers please exit the plane!"

Harry then placed Rose down on her seat. The 4-year-old was excited beyond belief, still wanting a ride on Harry's shoulders again.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning sweetheart."

"Oh Mom, I was wondering, since it is just the three of us right now, do you mind if I make breakfast for just us three?"

Lily looked surprised for a moment. _Harry? Making breakfast? WHAT!?_

"Harry?"

Lily was shocked, to say the least, by this request from Harry.

"Please Mom, I watched you cook so many times… I also practiced a bit here and there over the last month, and read your cookbook you leave in the upper left cabinet near the fridge… please, you can supervise me if you are worried. I just wanted to do something back for you since you always make breakfast!"

Lily was still contemplating the idea, her brain running through the million disastrous scenarios she had imagined if Harry ever cooked.

"I want see Hawwyy coook!"

Rose then wiped any last hesitancy that Lily had, how could she say no after Rose demanded it. Harry also said to let her supervise over just in case, it should be fine…

"Okay… but-"

"Great."

Lily then watched Harry lit the stove and place a pan on top to get it heated first. She then watched as Harry quickly grabbed some eggs, salt, pepper, butter, the last remaining bread buns and bacon. Lily was so surprised to see how efficient Harry was. He took out a knife and in one movement scraped all the butter from the small package and placed it onto the heated pan. He then quickly cracked both eggs at the same time on the edge of the base of a blending machine before letting the yolk fill the blending machine. Not a single drop of yolk was on the table. Harry then instinctually opened a drawer and grabbed out a large wooden spoon. He then scraped up the chunks of melted butter and placed it into the blending machine, with the yolk. After adding some seasoning he let it all blend together.

"Ooooooooh, Hawwwyyy cooking like Mommy!"

Rose at this point was excited about anything Harry was doing. Whilst the blender was blending Harry quickly got the buns and placed them in an oven for two minutes. He then set up a separate pan and began letting it heat up. Lily was about to tell Harry to clean the previous pan with butter, and just use that when she watched Harry move over to the now finished blender. She then watched as Harry moved over and poured the mixture into a bowl and placed it inside the pan, before capping the pan lid on top to let the mixture simmer.

A few more minutes went past, and Lily was gobsmacked at Harry's efficiency in the kitchen. Harry didn't even break a sweat with all the moving, chopping and crushing he did. He did every move effortlessly. After the eggs benedict had been made, Harry went and made a few hashbrowns and a few slices of french toast.

"Here we go! Food is ready!"

Harry then placed five dishes down on the table. A plate of eggs benedict each for his Mom, him and Rose, whilst two plates of fifteen hashbrowns and several french toasts remained in the center. Harry was quite proud that he would be making something for his Mom and his little sister. Although he hated how he was forced to cook as a slave to the Dursleys... at least it paid off now... since he could make delicious food for his family, his real family.

"YAAAY! I can't wwait!"

Rose instantly dug in and began eating her food. Lily soon followed after, she began to eat slowly at first, but soon sped up, as with each bite the food, it got more delicious and delicious. Soon both her and Rose were like wolves at the table, greedily wolfing down their food. Rose, however, made a bit of a mess, as she probably couldn't coordinate her hands shoving food in her mouth and eating at a fast pace. Some of the pieces of egg and toast she picked up with her fork hit the side of her cheek as she was still chewing, leaving splotches of egg and bread crumbs on her face.

"Rose, slow down."

"YUUUMMY!"

There was no helping her.

"Harry, the food… it is excellent! This was definitely not in my cookbook! How did you cook this?"

Just as Harry explained him on-the-fly thought out story about his inspiration to cook this, he was saved as his zombie-like siblings came down the stairs one by one. Their noses must have led them here from the food they smelled.

"Morning Mom…"

"Morning-

"Mum"

Jasmine, Liam and Leon all said good morning before sitting down in their typical seats, they each grabbed a hashbrown and french toast whilst Lily got up to get them cereal.

"Gosh Mom! When did you start making hashbrowns! This is delicious, it is so soft yet crispy!"

Jasmine talked in a very unladylike manner whilst eating.

"No talking whilst eating Jasmine."

Lily was quick to reprimand her.

"Oi Mom-"

"Nice french toast!"

"It tastes-

"Delicious!"

Lily only smiled wider and wider at each complement of her "cooking". Rose hadn't stated anything as she was still deeply infatuated with eating the remainders of her hashbrown, Harry also remained silent and simply smiled.

The fireplace in the living room roared to life.

"Good Morning everyone!"

Then in an incredibly manly fashion, Sirius waved his wand and had mini fireworks break out around him.

"Morning Uncle Sirius!"

"Ah Lily, Audrey and them will be over soon, just came first for the heads up… ooooh, what are these things, they looked like crispy meat patties… mhmm, mhmm, OH MY GOSH THEY ARE GOOD! What is this?"

The twins snickered at his expression whilst both Jasmine and Rose laughed at him.

"Guess you'd best be-"

"Asking the chef for the answer".

Sirius turned to look at Lily who simply innocently smiled back.

"Hey Lily, could you perhaps teach this to Audrey, what is this-"

"I'd love to Sirius…"

Sirius' ears perked up at her positive response. _Lily usually struck some sort of bargain, like promising not to prank for a few days, but if she is giving this up for free…_

"Except, I didn't make this."

Sirius blinked his eyes a few times whilst everyone except Rose and Harry turned to look at Lily.

"What, Mom, who else but you could have possibly-"

Jasmine then went silent as she noticed Harry helping to wipe off some of the oil stains from the bacon, and egg on Rose's cheeks. Everyone then followed Jasmine's line of sight and looked at Harry as well.

"Um, why is everyone looking at me like they just watched their pet hamster die?"

The twins were the first to respond to Harry's quip.

"No-"

"Bloody-"

"Way!"

"Language! Liam and Leon!"

Lily quickly barked at the two twins. Sirius was also in shock before mentally slapping himself awake.

"You made this Harry?"

"Yuwp! Big bwother Hawwy cooked this!"

Rose happily replied as Harry wiped the last bit of egg off her cheeks. The house then proceeded to become chaos as Sirius bombarded Harry with questions on to teach his wife Audrey whilst both twins then asked if they would die from food poisoning.

"Alright everyone, what's all the fuss about."

James had come down just as another roar of fire came from the living room. Audrey then stepped out with a boy and a girl next to her.

"Oliver-"

"Mate!"

"You won't believe-"

"What we just-"

"Ate!"

The twins left their chairs to greet Oliver, Sirius and Audrey's only son. Meanwhile, Caitlyn and Cecilia, their daughters had walked over and sat next to Jasmine. The three of them hit it off straight away, with Caitlyn glancing ever so slightly at Harry, before returning her attention to Jasmine. Harry felt a slight tug against his mind. He was wondering what was affecting his Occlumency before he got his answer. He looked at Sirius' wife, Audrey. NOT IN THAT WAY!

_Oh. Veela… that's… of course that dog married a Veela! Attaboy! _

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly as he reminisced Sirius back in his timeline, and the fun times they had... despite being at the atrocious Grimmauld Place, and a 'mass murderer' escapee from Azkaban.

"So Harry? What's this I hear from Liam and Leon about your cooking."

The noise instantly died in the room while everyone turned to look at Harry. The fire roared once more and the last to arrive, Remus, came in as well. Harry gave a sly grin at Oliver as Remus walked over.

"Why don't I show you?"

Everyone aside from Remus then raised their eyebrows at Harry's statement. A clueless Remus then spoke up.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? What exactly is being shown?"

* * *

**July 31, 1991: Diagon Alley**

"Whaaaaa oof!"

Harry quickly then scrambled up from the floor.

"Don't worry honey, I am sure you will get the hang of it!"

Harry avoided rolling his eyes. _Don't worry Mom, I am certain I won't._

Harry then once again looked at the familiar cheerful streets of Diagon Alley. Harry and his Mom were here after he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. There were kids everywhere along the street with parents going into many different stores. It wasn't like the last time he saw Diagon Alley, where everything but the Weasley Wizzes had been shut down. The street was basically deserted and with anyone who walked along the street keeping their heads low. This cheerful outing had been refreshing for Harry. Once Harry and his Mom got through the crowd near the floo station at Diagon Alley, Lily turned around to look at him.

"So sweetheart, where to first?"

"Hmmm… how about Olivanders! I would like my wand first!"

Lily smiled at Harry's suggestion and both headed off towards Ollivander's. As they were about to arrive, a crowd suddenly started forming at the store next to Ollivander's. Harry's instincts kicked in and he suddenly stopped and tugged his Mom's hand. A man with a camera bolted straight past Lily, not caring that he had almost knocked her over.

"Oi! Watch it!"

The man however ignored her and scrambled into the crowd that was starting to gather more and more people. Harry already could easily guess what the gathering crowd was there for. He was internally glad he didn't have to deal with this crap ever again.

_Oh, it is the Boy-Who-Lived._

_So good to see you again Harry Potter._

_Please sign an autograph for me!_

"Come on Mom, let's go to Ollivanders, maybe he will let us stay until the crowd disperses, or are herded away by the Longbottoms."

Lily's mood soured for a moment before her son reminded her why they were here. Lily instantly brightened and the two of them went into Ollivander's. Harry knew why she was slightly bitter. One was their relationship with the Longbottoms, Harry had taken a few guesses here and there, but understood why they were at odds. Two, due to safety concerns for 'his majesty' the Boy-who-lived, his Dad, an Auror Captain, and other Aurors were on duty to watch out for anyone who wishes to harm or take advantage of the Boy-who-lived. They needed the best Aurors on duty for this 'monumental occasion'. Lily was slightly bitter as this meant James couldn't come with Harry to buy his stuff for Hogwarts for the first time.

Soon all these negative thoughts left them as the two of them entered Ollivander's. Harry had felt a slight soft tickle on his forehead. _Cheeky Olivander, I knew he was a Leglimens!_ Harry projected a few fake thoughts of wonder and curiosity for Olivander to see.

"I'd be wondering when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

_Classic._

"It wasn't so long ago that your mother and father were here to buy their wands!"

Ollivander stated that whilst giving his Mom a warm smile.

"10 ¼ inches, Willow… and Unicorn Hair."

Lily looked slightly exasperated at Ollivander's accurate recount of the wand he sold.

"You still remember, after all this time."

_Gosh Mom… stop feeding his ego._

Harry did his best to keep his face of wonder up and not roll his eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mrs. Potter. As no one wand is the same, just as no one wizard is the same… now then Mr. Potter, which would be your wand arm?"

"I am ambidextrous sir."

A grin formed on Ollivander's face whilst Lily looked shocked.

"Harry! You've never told me…"

Harry then looked at his Mom with a large heartfelt smile.

"Really Mom? You've watched me play Quidditch as well for the last five months. Didn't you see me catching and throwing the Quaffle with both arms, and also using both arms to hit the bludgers with the bats?"

Lily then recalled watching Harry and her children play Quidditch with Sirius and Audrey's kids.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize!"

Harry simply gave a cheeky grin and a laugh.

"Now if I may Mr. Potter, would you like to try this wand?"

During their little back and forth, Ollivander had already gotten a wand for Harry to try. Just as Harry was about to take the wand from Ollivander when he snatched it away.

"No no no no… this won't do."

Ollivander went to get more wands for Harry to try. After ten minutes of trying wands, Harry had still not found a suitable wand matched to him. God, this had happened to him again. Lily was starting to get slightly worried.

"Ah, do not be worried Mrs. Potter… those who have a unique touch often are quite hard to match."

Ollivander smiled, oh he hadn't had a customer like Harry in quite some time. The Boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom had come earlier, but Ollivander had played around with him and knew he would most likely be getting the Holly, Phoenix wand, brother wand of You-know-who. Young Mr. Potter on the other hand deeply intrigued him.

"Why don't we try a few of the wands my store has not brought out in a while? I had a few of these made quite a long time ago in my youth, but these didn't have any matches. Come, follow me."

Lily was slightly startled at the invitation to go to the back of Ollivander's shop. Stating the obvious, she or James had never gone further than the counter. Ollivander then brought his wand to unlock a locked cabinet in the wall.

"Hmmm… no… this won't do… hmm … oh… I wonder…"

Ollivander picked up a wand from the vault before locking it away.

The second Olivander walked near him, Harry already could tell this was his wand. He felt a deep need to reach out and grab hold of it. Harry controlled himself as Olivander placed the wand in his hands. A light then glowed around him as golden sparks emitted from the tip of the wand.

"Extraordinary…"

"Pardon me Mr. Olivander, but what is so extraordinary?"

Lily also had the same question as Harry and would like to know.

"You see Mr. Potter, this was a wand that had made in my youthful days. Back then I thought of attempting to make wands similar to that of the legendary and near-mythical wands… such as Merlin's wand, the Elder Wand and… all I cared about was assembling the best magical resources to craft a wand of that sort."

Harry listened on with interest, he had never had this experience back in his reality.

"That was until I realized that I was being unreasonable, ah, good to be young… a wand of that caliber can only be matched to a wizard of suitable caliber as well. After all, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. I then stopped my perusal of making legendary wands and instead focused on bettering the quality of wands for the average witch and wizard."

"So that means…"

Lily already had been following along the lines of what Olivander was trying to explain.

"Indeed, the fact that Mr. Potter has been matched to this wand is a semblance of him being an extraordinary wizard. I'd expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Harry was still rotating his wand and looking at every detail when he realized he didn't even know what the wand was made of.

"Mr. Olivander, not to be rude, but could you please tell me what this wand is made of? It looks quite different from the others."

"Ah, so silly of me, I should have explained this first. Forgive me, I was caught up in my youthful memories of making that wand."

Olivander then cleared his throat.

"That wand is 12 ½ inches, The wand itself is of Cypress wood, however, the hilt of the wand has been merged with Cedar wood as well."

Lily looked shocked for a moment. Combining wand wood types? Although she wasn't a wandmaker, the fact that no other person in their time at Hogwarts had a mixed wood wand was already a huge indicator that Harry was different and special.

"Phoenix feather core… however, the properties of this particular Phoenix tail feather wand core is very unique."

Olivander than smirked as both Harry and his mother's head snapped towards him. _There was more to this wand than different wood types?_

"The core of the wand is rumored to be from the Phoenix of old, Alar, I won't go into details as to how I have acquired it in the past, but along with the tailfeather of Alar, I bathed the wand's core in its ashes as well, and infused the ashes into the wand. The wand itself is symbolic of a wizard rising from the pits of death, to fight, to live again… perhaps you had a change of heart or change of direction recently Mr. Potter?"

Harry's jaw almost dropped, Olivander's speech had been an almost exact description of what had actually happened to him, alternate timeline travel, back to the beginning, start all over to rise again. However, Lily had been equally shocked at Olivander's near-seamless guess at Harry changing recently.

Indeed the wandmaker was correct, Harry had changed a lot after being scolded unfairly by his Grandparents again. He had for better for worse saw what he would become if continued on as he did. Lily couldn't have been more proud of her son for him maturing and becoming more kind and responsible, she was sure James was overjoyed, but just didn't want to show it openly. Lily was very excited for Harry, having a unique wand being picked out meant Harry was going to do great at school. Things seemed to indeed have turned in a different direction, just as Olivander said.

"So how much would it be Mr. Olivander?"

Lily reached into her bottomless bag to bring out ten galleons or so when Olivander stopped her.

"No cost will be required Mrs. Potter, I am very happy that this wand has finally found an owner. Usually, wizards who managed to acquire a Cypress, or in this case, Cypress and Cedar wand are wizards who carry a strong strength of character and unusual loyalty… and would pass away from doing many heroic things. I will be honored to have this wand gifted to you Mr. Potter. All I ask is for you to take great care of it."

Lily was going to haggle with Mr. Olivander about paying for the wand, however, Olivander made it clear he didn't wish to receive payment. In the end, Lily could only accept this. Harry gave a slight bow to Olivander before promising to take great care of the wand that was given to him. Soon Lily and Harry left Olivanders after getting Harry's wand. The streets outside were a lot less crowded than before. Thankfully they wouldn't need to shove their way through to go to Flourish and Blotts. After getting Harry's books needed for the school semester, the two of them headed for the animal store, much to Harry's insistence.

Harry hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, but when he saw Hedwig at the store, he couldn't control himself and lunged at Hedwig's cage. _Oh, Hedwig... I've found you... I've found you again..._ Harry barely managed to hold back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes. Lily looked quite confused as to why Harry lunged at the snowy white owl. Yes, it was an amazingly beautiful owl... but when did Harry have an interest in animals? Hedwig also somehow seemed to understand Harry's feelings and instantly let out a cheerful chirp. Although it had never met Harry before in this timeline, it somehow understood how happy Harry was to see her.

After getting Hedwig, Lily and Harry headed for the floo station in Diagon Alley to go back home.

Harry had contemplated getting a broom, but he realized, as he wasn't the Boy-who-lived, it may be that he may not get preferential treatment to be a first-year Gryffindor seeker. _Oh well, if that happens again, we will cross that bridge once we get there._

* * *

**September 1, 1991: Platform 9 ¾ **

Harry had been bombarded with many emotions as he stepped onto the familiar Platform 9 ¾, it had been so long since he had seen the Hogwarts Express. He hadn't gone to the seventh year at Hogwarts as he spent that time in isolation and depression. It had been almost 2 years since he looked upon the familiar sight.

"Amazing isn't it?"

James snapped Harry out his thoughts.

"Yeah, it really is."

"Come on then, wouldn't want to be late."

Whilst Harry was following his Dad, he noticed the sniffing sounds coming from behind him. His Mom, who was also holding Rose, were both tearing up, whilst Jasmine walking next to them did her best to not be seen crying, letting her hair block her eyes at an angle. The twins were also more down than usual, not cracking jokes left and right. Much like them, Harry also didn't want to leave them, he wanted to be with them as long as possible.

Once they arrived in front of a compartment to board the train, the family of seven stopped.

"Alright son, take care. Study hard! I know you will be great at Hogwarts!"

James then leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear.

"And do some brilliant pranks and cause some trouble."

"JAMES POTTER!"

Lily's yell was quite loud that a few people turned their heads on the platform to look at her.

"You will not encourage Harry to do pranks at Hogwarts!"

James looked slightly scared as he turned around to face Lily after being caught. However, as he turned around, he hid a hand behind his back, giving a thumbs up to Harry. Harry struggled not to laugh at his Dad's antics. He acted just like Remus and Sirius had described him to be…

Lily then went from her fiery temper back to her sad and teary eyes.

"Oh Harry, my baby boy is all grown up now…"

Lily then hugged Harry and Harry hugged her back. For some reason, Lily couldn't quite explain it, but it felt like ever since that day a year ago when Harry reflected on himself, the hugs that they had felt like Harry never wanted to let go. It was as if he was scared to lose her. Lily didn't know why their hugs felt like this, but she loved it nonetheless. It was way better than when Harry shied away or thought hugs were too girly. He was even more of a hugger than herself!

"I know you will do well at Hogwarts sweetheart."

Harry also gave his Mom the best smile he could make. He too felt devastated leaving her, even if it were only for 6 months. In the last year, he had grown so accustomed to his life here that he couldn't imagine life without them. Harry then gave both Liam and Leon a hug, much to their dismay. He now got a better look at Jasmine crying slightly and gave her a hug as well, comforting her that he will be back in no time. Next was little Rosie.

"Hawwyyy can't go! Nooo! Hawwyy!"

Harry knelt down to hug the cute little thing as she cried even more and more.

"It's okay Rose, I'll be back soon. I am only gone for 6 months… besides, when I am back, I will get the best Christmas gift for you!"

Rose was still crying, but then held out a pinky finger.

"Pwinky Pwomise?"

Harry then hooked his pinky finger with hers.

"Pinky Promise."

Harry then handed Rose off to his Dad, as his Mom was still crying slightly and wiping her tears. He then pulled his trunk as he walked into the Hogwarts Express. He was off to Hogwarts once again, however this time… Harry turned around and waved at his family through the windows as he walked down the train corridor. This time, he had a family behind him, a family to go back to, to look forward to spending time with... he wasn't alone.

Harry stopped waving as he passed into the next train compartment as he could no longer see his family. He found an empty room and quickly summoned his wand out and into his hand before using it to lift his trunk onto the railing above.

Harry sat down in the empty compartment, wondering what it would be like to go to Hogwarts once again.

* * *

**Update on Potter and Black Children:**

Potter Children

Harry - Age 11

Leon and Liam - Age 10

Jasmine - Age 9

Rose - Age 4

Black Children

Oliver - Age 10

Caitlyn - Age 9

Cecilia - Age 7


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy-Who-Lived

**Chapter 3: The Boy-Who-Lived**

**September 1, 1991: Hogwarts Express**

The train had just left the station. The sound of the conductor's whistle, the loud clanking of the train wheels moving, the sounds around Harry alone were enough to bring back great memories he had with his friends in the past.

Harry then focused his mind and pushed those memories away. It was going to be his first year at Hogwarts, the year where Dumbledore secretly, well… not so secretly hid the Philosopher's Stone under many so-called 'perfect' protections. Harry would never forget Nicholas and Pernelle's faces when he told them the security measures in place. This was the year where Quirrell had a shade of Voldemort at the back of his head and Hagrid owned a pet Cerberus called Fluffy!

_However… would all these events still even be the same? _

During Harry's year in this new reality, he had read all the previous Daily Prophet editions from 50 years ago until the present day. He was up to date on recent history and listened to his parent's conversations about the various different things happening in the Ministry. Apparently quite a few things changed.

First, the major change was the Auror Department at the Ministry. According to what he has found out from his Dad, the Auror department is a lot less corrupt when compared to his timeline and there are a lot more Aurors in the department too. A reason for Voldemort's easy break into the Department of Mysteries and rise to power in his fifth year was due to how understaffed the Auror department was.

They literally only had Amelia Bones, Kingsley and Tonks, everyone else, including that useless Scrimgmor, were just cannon fodder. They were in the Auror department for political machinations. It was good to see his Dad, Sirius were both venerated Auror Captains and could do something to respond to Voldemort when he potentially came back at a later date.

Second, was that Barty Crouch Senior was the Minister of Magic. Cause thank god, that meant no Fudge. If Harry remembers correctly, he was also the former Head of DMLE prior to becoming Minister, so it could also explain why the Auror department is as well as it it. He may have put a lot of emphasis on it after the first war. Apparently in this timeline, the public approved of how ruthless Crouch dealt with Death Eaters, despite one of them being even his own son. They voted for someone who they thought would restore order, no matter the cost and sacrifice.

Now that was going to change a lot of things. Maybe his fourth and fifth-year events in his timeline won't happen now that a more stern and better Minister of Magic is in place. He definitely wouldn't want two dementors to show up out of nowhere to attack him... that Umbitch! Also, it helped that Lucius Malfoy... _unfortunately he still managed to get out using the Imperius bollocks_... couldn't influence the Minister of Magic now and pass Pureblood extremist legislation in the Wizengamot. That had not helped things either. Crouch Senior, whilst a pureblood, wasn't a Pureblood elitist or extremist. In Harry's eyes, he was very strict and upholding of the rules, but also fair.

Crouch Senior would also get along with Dumbledore… or perhaps not. Harry was never really certain on their dynamic as he rarely ever seen them together. At least Crouch Senior would do something about Voldemort, instead of being overcome with fear and have a smear campaign aimed at the only people who could help the wizarding world.

Harry was still lost in thought before a girl came scrambling into his compartment, seemingly not noticing there was anyone else in the room. Then again, Harry's compartment only had him in it. He also sat really close to the window. It may have looked empty if she took a quick glance when running across the aisle.

Harry was about to ask the crying girl what was wrong until he realized who said the crying girl was. The bushy brown hair, the girl dressed in Hogwarts school robes already before anyone was required to change… she was Hermione! For a brief moment, words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't find the words needed to even attempt to talk to Hermione.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

Hermione then jumped up slightly, not noticing there was anyone else in the room. Hermione quickly wiped her tears and stood up.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I can just leave-"

"It's okay."

Harry grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Sit, it's okay. Everyone has their happy and sad moments."

Hermione looked up at Harry, who gave her a warm smile. He then led her to sit opposite him. Harry then took out his wand and flicked it the door.

"Colloportus."

The door closed and locked itself. Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's use of magic. Her tears and sadness from earlier forgotten completely.

"What spell is that? Is that in the first-year material? I have never seen a spell to lock, only unlock. Do you know the spell Alohamora? Is this the-"

Hermione then noticed how the person across her was laughing slightly, with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Sorry, I just thought your bombardment of questions were quite similar to a friend I knew once."

Hermione then blushed slightly after his explanation. She was scared that he was about to make fun of her like the two previous cabins she came across. Thank god this boy wasn't like them.

"I'd be happy to answer your questions, just please slow down a bit. I can't answer them if they are all shot at me at once."

Hermione then nodded her head and was about to ask her question again, when Harry interrupted her.

"Before you ask away, first things first, I am Harry Potter."

Harry then extended a hand out. Hermione then wanted to hit herself in the head. Where were her manners, she totally forgot to introduce herself?

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger."

The two then shook hands. Harry had been going through a lot of emotions, careful to keep them masked with his Occlumency. Seeing Hermione alive and well had honestly been so heartwarming.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Call me Hermione."

A brief silence then came upon them before Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hand and cleared her throat.

"So Harry, what was that spell you just used?"

"It was the locking spell, Colloportus."

Hermione's eyes were intrigued, Harry could tell. He saw the same hunger for knowledge, to learn everything possible in those eyes… just like Hermione back in his timeline.

"Is this in the first year syllabus? If not where can you learn it?"

"It isn't. I taught it to myself from my library at home. I have quite a few siblings, sometimes when I don't want them barging in, I lock my door. So I looked for a spell to do just that."

Harry literally had to figure out a plausible excuse to why he learned the spell. Whilst he had forced himself to verbally speak the spell back then, despite being a flawless silent caster, he hadn't thought of an explanation. Locking door to block siblings out? Please, that never happened at Godric's Hollow, Rose made sure of that to cannonball his stomach in the morning. Harry just wanted to keep his cover still, he didn't want to stand out too much.

"You have a library in your home?"

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _Of course, the library was literally like the Garden of Eden to her._

"Yes, most wizarding homes have one, small or big."

"Your-"

Harry then noticed Hermione hesitate a bit.

"Are you... a Pureblood?"

Harry noticed the slight quiver in her voice.

"No, I am not. I am in fact a Half-blood. My Mom is a Muggleborn and my Dad is a Pureblood."

Harry watched her shoulders release the tension from earlier.

"Ah, I see."

"Hermione is this something to do with why you were crying earlier. You seemed quite tense," probed Harry carefully.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment, before deciding to just tell Harry. He had been very patient and kind to her thus far.

"When I first came onto the Hogwarts Express, I was in a compartment alone. Then three boys came in and took over the compartment. I talked back and asked a few questions and they kicked me out."

Harry tensed for a moment as well. _Malfoy… if it was you, you are so-_

"I wasn't too troubled, as the person was Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived. I wasn't going to argue too much if he didn't want me there. Although I think he was irritated that I was a Muggleborn."

Harry held onto his anger that was threatening to bubble to the surface, still appearing to be calm as Hermione continued on.

"It wasn't that bad until I looked for another compartment to sit in. Then I ran into this compartment of six people. This pale skinned boy with blonde hair slicked back was at first nice to me, until I told them I was Muggleborn. Everyone aside from this one blonde girl was very shocked and looked at me differently. The boy then yelled for me to leave at once and he called me…"

Harry didn't need Hermione to explain the rest. He had heard enough to know Neville was being a pompous twat and Malfoy without a doubt called her a Mudblood. Hermione was stuttering to find the words when Harry raised a hand.

"Now Hermione, I want you to understand, I will never call you this, and I myself despise people who use this term."

Hermione looked at him nervously.

"That git you were describing, he called you a Mudblood, didn't he?"

Hermione nodded in confirmation. Harry then got up and opened the door.

"W-Where are you going Harry?"

Harry simply smiled at Hermione.

"Why to get your luggage of course? What else would I possibly be doing?"

Hermione didn't like the almost sarcastic tone Harry used and was about to object.

"It's okay, I will be back soon Hermione. Don't worry, I am doing what any friend would do."

Hermione felt like she was struck by lightning. She couldn't believe the words that came out of Harry's mouth. _F-friend? Did he say friend? I am his friend? I have a friend?_

"Now please, sit down and rest for a bit. I'll be back soon with your stuff. I don't want to have to search for you later now would I?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded as Harry walked away down the aisle, without even looking, flicked his wand backwards and shut the door to their compartment.

Harry was all but calm as he marched down the train aisle. Oh, how he knew of various torturous spells to stick it to those two right now. However, it wouldn't do for him to blow his cover. Harry was still a bit sad on the Longbottoms, Neville in particular. Whilst he understood why Neville turned out like that, it was just so far off from the Neville Longbottom he knew in his timeline. Harry had always thought that if Neville were the Boy-Who-Lived, he would have been just like him, unsure of what to do, lost, looking for a way out... instead, he became an absolute fucking prat in this reality. Then again, he was also an apparent asshole as well in this timeline. _Maybe that was just a thing in this alternate reality?_ Harry had to stop himself dwelling on this any longer, or else he might admit to himself being an orphan makes you less of a dick.

Harry let out a sigh. _Now… who first. The ferret? Or Longbottom?_

Harry then saw passed by Draco's compartment. _Of course it was the ferret first._

Harry instantly snapped his wand out, and with a bang, had Draco's compartment door slam open. Everyone aside from the blonde girl, probably the same girl Hermione mentioned, jumped up in surprise. For a brief moment, Harry tried to remember who this blonde girl was. Her cold demeanor seemed to be reminding him of who she was in his timeline. Harry, however, had a hard time recollecting as he never really paid attention to the Slytherins, he only knew their Quidditch players and Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What is the meaning of this! My father will-"

Whilst Harry watched Parkinson shriek, Nott yell, Crabbe and Goyle looked dumbly at him, and Draco's face consorting to rage, he noticed how the blonde girl ever so slightly moved her left hand behind her back, as if to get her wand. _Now someone here was actually a Slytherin…_

"So, would you be the person who screamed Mudblood at a Muggleborn witch that accidentally stumbled by?"

"Yeah! So what! Are you like her as well? A filthy Mud-"

Before anyone could react, in a flash of wand movement, Harry had Draco knocked back into the window and had a sticking charm applied as well. In the blink of an eye Harry had closed the distance between him and Draco, he noticed how the blonde girl hadn't done anything yet. Harry was certain she had a grip on her wand... but yet she didn't do anything.

"Now let me make this very clear Mr. whoever you are," said Harry in a deadly calm voice, his wand now pressing under Draco's chin.

Harry wasn't going to give the git the satisfaction of knowing the Malfoy name. Not knowing what noble rich ass background he had was another way to take him a peg lower.

"You will never let me hear you utter that around in my, or her presence ever again. I repeat. This. Will. Not. Happen. Again. Are we clear?"

Harry said those last words with his wand by pressing deeper and deeper into Draco's chin for emphasis. The whole compartment was silent as they watched Harry utterly dominate Draco. Nobody dared to make a move against him. Draco could only fervently nod his head as Harry held him at wand point.

After Harry was satisfied with taking Draco a peg lower, he turned and left the cabin.

"Finite Incantatem."

Harry paid no mind to Draco and flicked his wand whilst walking away. He then heard a loud thump as he walked off towards his next compartment.

"Ron, pass the Bertie Botts every flavored beans."

"Urgh! I got troll bogies."

"Hahaha, Ron's got it in for them!"

Neville, Ron, and Seamus talked back and forth until they were suddenly interrupted with their compartment door blasting open. Ron squealed, whilst both Neville and Seamus flinched.

Harry walked in ready to take the arrogant Boy-Who-Lived a peg lower when he saw Ron with him. Harry briefly lost his anger as he looked at the little Ron Weasley again.

"And who might you be! What do you think you are doing barging into someone else's cabin!"

Harry got pulled out of his memories by Neville yelling at him.

"That is quite funny, I heard the same thing from another bushy-haired girl. Didn't you kick her out of this very compartment after barging in and taking it for yourself?"

"That's different! I am the Boy-Who-Lived! Besides! A Muggleborn witch should know her place!"

Harry had thought he would be angrier at Neville, but actually seeing him spew that out of his mouth actually made Harry sadder. _At least he didn't call her a Mudblood._ He always knew Ron was a follower and that he had jealousy and insecurity issues, but they were now magnified with a pompous Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yeah! He's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Ron and Seamus both chimed in.

"So that makes bullying a girl who didn't know better justifiable. Brilliant. I can see how astute the two of you are."

Both Ron and Seamus' cheeks reddened. Harry then caught Neville's lackluster movement to try and get his wand out.

"Expelliarmus."

Harry lazily shot the disarming charm at Longbottom, having his wand fly up towards him. Harry caught it with ease. Harry sighed as he caught the familiar wand, it now belonged to such a git.

"Now if you are done defending the Prat-Who-Lived, I am only here to take her luggage as the three of you so unceremoniously kicked her out before she could even get it."

Harry then aimed his wand up at the railings above. He easily recognized the trunk Hermione had used all the time back in his timeline. With a swish and flick, Harry had the trunk float down to him. He then regrettably tossed the Holly wand back to Neville and left the compartment.

* * *

**September 1, 1991: Hogwarts **

After Harry got back he was met with a worried Hermione, who interrogated him on what happened. Soon, Harry went to go get changed, they would be at Hogsmeade soon.

When they got off the train, Draco and Neville both gave Harry glares before moving along with their gang around them. Harry then noticed that the blonde-haired girl was no longer among Draco's group. _Huh? Interesting._

Harry looked around for her a bit, but couldn't find her in the crowd. He was shorter and couldn't look over the older students that were moving along to the carriages.

"First yers! This way! Come on now!"

"Hagrid!"

The friendly giant was stumped for a second as he watched Harry yell his name.

"O my, you must be little Harry! Well, not so little anymor are ya?"

Hagrid chuckled slightly afterwords.

"How r Lily n James?"

"They are doing great, thank you for asking Hagrid."

"No problem Harry, drop by me hut if ya ever got time. Been so long since I've seen your parents. Yer look just like yer Dad! But-"

"With my mother's eyes."

Hagrid laughed out loudly this time as Harry finished his sentence for him. Hermione only watched with curiosity, not wanting to interrupt Harry's moment with the friendly giant.

"Yer Indeed! Now then! First years this way! Come on now! Follow me!"

Harry, Hermione and the rest of the first years then followed Hagrid to the boats. Dean Thomas later joined them on their boat as they went across the black lake. Harry was once again greeted with the amazing view of Hogwarts from the lake. The nostalgia seemed to have gotten to him as he couldn't hear Hermione calling his name until she swatted him on the shoulder. Hagrid then led them up the inside until they came in front of a stern-looking witch with a large pointy hat.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

"Of course Professor McGonagall."

Once McGonagall led them to in front of the Great Hall, she quickly left to do the procedural checks.

"So it is true then… what they were saying on the train? Neville Longbottom has come to Hogwarts."

Whispers and murmurs started to go around in the crowd. _Now this is familiar… _

Draco then strutted towards Neville.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle… and I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

_Here comes the snicker from Ron…_

And just like in his timeline, Ron also snickered slightly.

"Think my name is funny do you? What about yours! Red hair, hand-me-down robes, urgh! You must be a Weasley!"

Draco then turned towards Neville after berating Ron. The rest of the first years were quiet as they watched the drama play out in front of them.

"You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort Longbottom… I can help you with that."

_Somehow, I don't think Neville will reply as I did back then. Something quippy like 'I think I can tell the right kind myself, thanks.' The Boy-Who-Lived here has a stick up his ass so far that he can't even pull it out._

"Hmph! Like I'd listen to a Death Eater's spawn! I am the Boy-Who-Lived, any friends I make are friends associated with the right sort!"

Harry rolled his eyes. It was just as he predicted.

"Longbottom! Malfoy!"

Draco quickly hurried back to Crabbe and Goyle as McGonagall came back. She gave them a glare before opening the Great Hall's doors.

"Follow me."

Hermione then leaned in towards him as they walked towards the stage in front of the staff table in the Great Hall.

"It's enchanted! I read about in-"

_Hogwarts a History?_ Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as Hermione blurted out what he was thinking a second after. Once all the first years were gathered in front of the stage McGonagall went up and lifted the hat up. Harry first scanned the staff table, everyone seemed to be the same as before. The dungeon bat Snape, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout, stuttering Quirrell with Moldy Shorts most likely on the back of his head, Sinistra, Vector, Babbling, Trelawny, and Hagrid. Harry then zoned back into what McGonagall was saying.

"-I will then place the sorting hat upon your head and after you have been sorted, you may join your housemates at their table. Susan Bones!"

Harry watched as many first-years went up and got sorted into their houses. He wanted to see if there was anyone new in this timeline or anyone who was missing. Also, that blonde girl sitting with Draco and his lot earlier, she interested him. He couldn't quite remember her name, but he knew she wasn't part of the Death Eater movement and one of Voldemort's lackeys either.

"Tracey Davis!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Daphne Greengrass!"

The blonde girl that sat in Draco's carriage earlier walked up to the sorting hat. _Oh… it was the Ice Queen…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bunch of snakes, better not end up there, bet glasses over there will be."

Harry was quite amused that that was the best Neville could come up with. Hermione meanwhile turned around to glare at Neville.

"Ron Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Whilst the others were getting sorted, Harry wondered what the rest of Slytherin house was actually like. He never really knew anyone there aside from Malfoy and his bigotted lot. _Perhaps prejudice of Slytherins was also a vital part of why the war went as it had..._ As much as Harry loathed to admit, Snape had been an integral part of the war. Without him, all would have been lost. _Maybe I should cut Slytherins some slack... not all of them must be like Malfoy?_

"Hermione Granger!"

Harry watched his friend tense up.

"Relax, you'll be fine, go for it."

She gave Harry a small smile for his encouraging words. Harry watched as McGonagall placed the sorting onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers then followed as Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor table.

"Neville Longbottom."

_Here come the whispers…_

And just as Harry predicted, the reminiscent scene of everyone whispering and murmuring about the Boy-Who-Lived happened again in the Great Hall. _At least it isn't about me, thank god, don't want to deal with this gossiping crap again. _

Harry then saw Neville's face pale for a second, he had no doubt the hat probably said he'd be great in Slytherin. Harry then realized from looking at Neville and the hat that he would need to lower his Occlumency... _that's not good... other's like Snape might use that opportunity to peer into my mind whilst my defenses are down... the hat better not blab._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table all stood up and cheered, a few throwing their hats up like it was the end of the semester at school. Neville then strutted towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped loudly and gave a warm welcome to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry Potter."

Harry took two steps towards the hat before it spoke.

"Gryffindor."

The whole school now went silent.

_Did the hat just sort him without having sat on his head? _

_What is going on here?_

_That's ludicrous!_

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff leaned forward slightly as well, intrigued as to the student that made the hat break traditional custom. Snape had an ugly look on his face, then again, he never did put on a nice face... he was always scowling. Flitwick seemed intrigued, as it looked like he was trying to calculate how this was possible. _Then there was Quirrellmort... great, just wanted Moldyshorts to take notice of me, just great._

Harry meanwhile was two steps onto the stage. He was frozen on the spot, like a deer caught in headlights. _Fuck sake, so much for staying low profile, this is going to cause some shit! _Harry mentally moaned, while he was grateful that he wouldn't have to expose himself for a while by lowering his Occlumency shields, he was quite put out that he was once again, at the center of attention.

"Sorting hat, are you certain you do not wish to be placed on Mr. Potter's head?"

The hat then snorted.

"I don't need to, it is without a doubt, an absolute certainty. He is a Gryffindor at heart. Godric himself would be ashamed if he wasn't in Gryffindor."

McGonagall's jaw almost dropped off her face, a sight that causes a few Gryffindors to snicker. She then looked towards the Headmaster, who simply gave her a smile.

"Very well then… Mr. Potter, please head to the Gryffindor house table."

Harry then walked towards the Gryffindor table, the crest on his robes becoming red and gold. Whispers and murmurings began about him as he walked and sat down next to Hermione, who looked equally shocked at him.

_Of course, there would still be whispering, murmuring and other crap about me no matter which bloody reality I am in. Just great!_

Harry then looked around the table and saw many familiar faces. His Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, the Weasley twins, Forge and Gred, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell. It was... like he was back in his timeline again... back home. Harry then wiped that thought from his mind. His home was at Godric's Hollow now, his parents and siblings were all there for him. He'd promised himself that he would do everything to protect his new home!

Just as the feast began, two familiar identical-looking redheads began chattering to Harry.

"So then-"

"You must be-"

"The real-"

"Chosen one."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the two Weasley twins.

"Am I now? I wasn't aware of it."

Both of the Weasley twins smiled at Harry.

"Clearly you must be-"

"As the sorting hat-"

"said so itself!"

"Clearly... I am not, as I don't have my head stuck up my ass so far that I can't pull it out."

Fred and George looked at each other before howling out with laughter.

"Harry... language."

Hermione could only scold him whilst she was eating. The Weasley twins, however, took everything in stride and weren't the slightest bit bothered by the cussing.

"Fred-"

"and George Weasley."

"Please to meet you," said the twins in unison for the last part.

Harry then reached out both hands to give them both a handshake at the same time. Despite not being awkward for Harry as he was ambidextrous, it was for Hermione, as she watched the awkward double handshake.

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet another set of sibling twins."

"Another set?"

"Here that brother of mine?"

"Looks like we aren't going to be the only twins."

Fred and George gave their signature prankster, up to no good, smile.

"How old are your twins Harry?"

Harry only smiled. This was one of this he could never do back then, talk about his family. He always envied people who talked about their lives at home during the Christmas holidays he stayed at Hogwarts. Now Harry had the same opportunity to do that as well.

"They both are a year younger than me. They will be in Hogwarts next year to cause some mayhem."

Harry could sense the air of mischief exude out from Fred and George.

"Here that Fred, that sounds like competition there."

"Right you are George, looks like we have new pranksters coming in."

"However, nobody can beat us in mayhem Harry."

"Yeah, we are mayhem artists."

For the rest of the feast, Harry talked with the twins, whilst occasionally talking to Hermione. Hermione seemed to be talking with both Lavender and Pavarti. Makes sense, she was going to room with them later. Ron gave a few looks at him, wondering why he was getting along so well with his brothers.

"Hmph, look at Potter, trying to make friends with the upper years since he can't make any amongst the first-years!"

"Yeah! Who knows if Potter is even a real Gryffindor, the hat could be barkin mad!"

Most of the people around Neville seemed to buy into what he and his gang were saying.

"Yeah… Hermione, we should move closer to Longbottom and them, we-"

"I'm not leaving Harry."

Lavender then narrowed her eyes at Hermione and huffed. She and Pavarti then slid down closer towards Neville and them.

"Don't worry about it Harry-"

"It's just the first year."

The Weasley twins watched Harry's reaction carefully, gauging his reaction.

"I know Fred, George, I don't really mind. I don't want to be associated with that lot anyway."

The Weasley twins gave each other a look and shrugged, guess Harry was a lot more mature and secure than they thought, unlike them! Mature doesn't exist in the Weasley twin's vocabulary! Hermione meanwhile was also quite happy about Harry's response. Harry was the first friend she pretty much ever made. She wasn't going to turn her back on him... especially since she experienced first hand how much of a douche the Boy-Who-Lived was. Please... those books about him fighting dragons... what a bunch of bull. Hermione was still coming to terms with books lying.

Harry simply just smirked, looking at a confused Hermione. The rest of the feast went normally and soon afterwards Harry and Hermione followed the rest of Gryffindor to the Gryffindor Common Room. Despite Harry having to room with those prats, he didn't really mind. He knew enough spells to seal his curtains and not have them be a bother. Dean stayed relatively quiet and didn't jest or taunt Harry. It didn't really matter for Harry, he ignored all of Neville, Seamus... and Rons... jibes thrown at him and just went to bed after sealing his curtains shut.

With a few flicks of his wand, he erected protective and silencing wards around his bed. _Ah... the things you can do with magic._


	4. Chapter 4: Remeber the Remembrall?

**Chapter 4: Remember the Remembrall?**

**September 2, 1991: Hogwarts **

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Mione."

Hermione gave him a face as she sat down next to him in transfiguration class. Hermione still wasn't used to having a friend like Harry, certainly not one that already started calling her a nickname. She's never really had a friend that was like this... this kind... Harry seemed like he wanted to be friends with the real Hermione Granger, and not the 'know it all, leach of your notes' Hermione Granger. However, for Harry, he had practically been calling her this for the last 7 years of his life. Their first class of the day was transfiguration, followed by Potions, then a free period, before having Flying class. Not to heavy schedule for the first day of school.

It still was a bit weird to Harry, seeing everyone young and 11 years old again... Harry had wondered to himself if he was technically a pedophile yesterday night...

Harry and Hermione were currently the only two Gryffindor students in the classroom, they were five minutes early. Harry quietly wondered to himself if Neville will be late and Professor McGonagall will ask if she should turn one of them into a pocket watch, just like in his timeline. _Ah the good ol days…_

"Say Harry, what do you think we will be learning first?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, from the few books I've read, probably some sort of basic transfiguration? Something small as well? I dunno, like a matchstick maybe?"

Now that was cheating, Harry, of course, knew they were going to be doing matchstick to needle and vice versa. Now that he was back here, it was like playing a video game, expect you knew all the shortcuts and boss mechanics. Harry had purposefully voiced his opinion whilst subtly looking at the cat on the teacher's desk.

The cat then let out a meow at Harry's comment. The sound of shuffling footsteps started to become louder as the other students in the class started filing in. To Harry's dismay, Neville and his crew made it on time. Guess he wouldn't get to relive one of his funny memories.

"Hmph, whats a ruddy cat doing in the classroom, where's the teacher?"

Harry almost laughed out loud at Malfoy's comment. He had no idea who he just offended...

Just as Malfoy voiced his displeasure the cat jumped off the table and shifted into Professor McGonagall herself. Malfoy's face flushed with embarrassment as McGonagall walked over and gave him a look. McGonagall then walked over to Harry and Hermione, who were seated near the front of the classroom as well.

"Settle down. Now today I will be teaching you all how to transfigure a matchstick to a needle, and back to a matchstick."

McGonagall then gave Harry a pointed look. Harry simply gave a cheeky smile back to her whilst Hermione looked flabbergasted that Harry's apparent 'random' guess was correct.

"Transfiguration is magic which changes one object into another. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa. Like a pair of ears to rabbit ears… however, that will be taught later on…"

McGonagall then waved her wand and the chalkboards on wheels at the front of the class whirled around to show the steps for transfiguring a matchstick to a needle.

"Now, transfiguration is a delicate and very precise magical discipline. If I catch any of you doing it unsupervised and for ill purposes, you will leave my classroom and not touch learn transfiguration ever again. Clear?"

All the students nodded their heads quickly at McGonagall's strict and stern tone.

"Very well, you may begin."

McGonagall then flicked her wand and a bunch of matchsticks floated up and into the air from the matchstick pack in her drawer behind her desk. She had a matchstick float and land in front of every student's desk.

Hermione instantly took out her wand after reading the instructions on the board twice, the second time to double-check if she missed anything. She instantly began waving and pointing her wand at the matchstick, desperately trying to turn it into a needle. After failing a few times, _Hermione closed her eyes. It's okay, focus, take a breath… now let's try again and-_

Hermione's brief reset was interrupted as she heard a shing sound from next to her. She turned and was utterly shocked to see that Harry had a needle on his desk. She wasn't the only one who noticed this as Professor McGonagall was hurriedly walking over to them.

"Impressive work Mr. Potter. And on your third try as well. It seems that you have inherited your father's talents with transfiguration. 10 points to Gryffindor."

McGonagall had a tiny smile on her lips and walked away.

"How did you do it so quickly!"

Hermione began interrogating Harry instantly, hungry for the knowledge on how to accomplish this transfiguration.

"Visualize the needle Hermione. You already have the intent, the want to change it, but remember, it is just like the Professor said. Transfiguration is a delicate and precise magical discipline."

Harry made sure to emphasize the precise.

"Make sure you understand the properties and are certain of what you want the needle to look like."

Hermione then closed her eyes and did as Harry instructed. She visually pictured a silver needle, the slightly sharp edges as well as the texture of the metal. Hermione then opened her eyes and waved her wand at the matchstick. A familiar shing sound then occurred and Hermione watched her matchstick become a needle.

"I did it!"

Harry smiled as well at his friend's achievement. It always used to be her carrying his load and helping him. Now presented with the chance, it was time he returned some of the favor. He had no doubt this Hermione wouldn't need his help for long, she would become as equally brilliant as before.

"Very well done Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor."

McGonagall then gave Harry another small smile.

"And another 2 points to Gryffindor for sound advice for a friend."

A loud bang then sounded nearby and McGonagall hurriedly walked away from Harry and Hermione. It seemed like Seamus managed to light the matchstick on fire. Hermione then scanned around the classroom to see if anyone else had managed to do it and unfortunately noticed Malfoy giving her a scowl.

"Ignore them Mione."

Hermione was about to look at Neville when Harry called her back. She followed Harry's words and turned around. She didn't continue to look at what everyone else in the class thought of her.

After another ten minutes, McGonagall once again congratulations both Harry and Hermione for their quick transfigurations. She also had congratulated Daphne Greengrass and Dean Thomas. Daphne was the only other person who got a flawless transfiguration like Harry and Hermione. Dean turned his to a needle as well, except it had blunt edges and looked more like a tiny metal bar. McGonagall had still awarded Dean 5 points for the effort and almost perfect transfiguration.

_Hmm… not bad, Gryffindor got 27 points, whilst Slytherin got 10. Probably going to need a lot of points if I don't want to count on Dumbledore gifted us a bunch to win the house cup at the end of the school year… If things play out like before… _

McGonagall then explained why most people struggled and had them try again until everyone in the class had got it. Harry and Hermione meanwhile entertained themselves by turning the needle back to a matchstick, then back to a needle. Once everyone got it, McGonagall explained a bit on the magical theory of today's transfiguration and what they were going to do next class before she dismissed us.

"Bet you loved didn't you Potter, you too Granger. First class of the day and your the teacher's pet already."

Hermione looked a bit taken aback and slightly ashamed. This made Harry want to growl out at Longbottom and hurl him across the corridor with a powerful Flipendo.

"Sure Longggggbottom. Just because you took so lonngggggg to understand, doesn't automatically make people who understood the material quickly a teacher's pet. I recall that we actually earned some house points, instead of helping our friends set their matchstick on fire?"

Some of the Slytherins even caught Harry purposefully dragging out Longbottom's name and laughed. Not only had that been funny, but Harry's retort about Seamus' lighting of the matchstick had been a wicked comeback.

"Hmph! You can't say my name like that! I am-"

"The Boy-Who-Lived, yes we all know as nearly every sentence you say has those three words in them."

This time even a few Gryffindors like Lavender and Dean had to cover their faces and not laugh openly. Neville turned a dark shade of red, furious at how Harry was getting a leg up on him.

"I am Neville Longbottom! Boy-who… where are you going?"

Harry simply grabbed Hermione and had already walked away, almost turning the corner around the corridor.

"Away from this pointless conversation... as every second longer is deteriorating my intelligence."

"HEY! COWARD! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!"

"Potions as that is our next class genius!"

Harry sarcastically yelled back.

"You really are pathetic Longbottom, a Mudblood and Half-blood got the better of you."

Neville turned and glared at Malfoy. The two of them then got into a heated argument as Harry and Hermione took their sweet time to get to the dungeons for potions.

BANG!

The potions classroom door slammed open and Snape came striding in quickly with his cloak billowing behind him. Harry wondered if there was actually an enchantment or spell that Snape applied to have his cloak billow like that.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class…"

Snape then turned around in front of the blackboard at the front of the classroom and stared down at all the students.

"As such… I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and the exact art, that is potion making… however, for those select few who possess the predisposition…"

_Here comes the bewitching mind part… _

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

_Good one Snape, can you start class and your verbal slander at Neville yet?_

The class then went silent for a while. The like a predator that found its prey, Snape's eyes converged on Neville.

"Ah Mr. Longbottom… our new celebrity."

Draco smirked as he knew what his Godfather was about to do. Harry then watched as Ron's bottom lip nearly fell off as he was shaking in fear as Snape focused in on Neville.

"Tell me what I would get if I added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand was about to shoot up when Harry grabbed it and held it down. Hermione turned to give Harry a glare. Harry gave her a look of warning and mouthed "trust me" at her. After letting go of her hand, Hermione retracted her hand, however, she still had an itch to raise it. She couldn't understand why Harry stopped her.

Meanwhile, Neville remained silent, not knowing the answer to Snape's question. However, Snape didn't give him much time, his patience running thin, and gave a follow up question straight away.

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Longbottom would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

Hermione again felt the itch to raise her hand, she couldn't help it this time and shot her up in the air. Harry mentally groaned, this was not going to end well. _Knowing Snape… _

"I don't know."

Neville seemed to have caught on to what Snape was doing and grounded out those words through his teeth.

"Then what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

A tinge of red could be seen forming on Neville's cheeks. Neville swallowed before replying that he didn't know again.

"Hmph, pity… clearly… fame isn't everything, isn't it Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville was really beginning to redden now, approaching the levels of dark red from during Harry and his chit chat after transfiguration class.

"Mr. Potter! Could you answer the questions that Mr. Longbottom failed to answer?"

Snape looked like he was picking his food, jumping from one dish to the next. Snape completely ignored Hermione's persistent hand waving and zoned in on Harry after he dealt with Neville.

"Yes, Professor, powdered asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood it creates a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar can be found in a goat's stomach. Lastly both monkshood and wolfsbane have no difference aside from name, they are from the same plant."

Snape stopped for a brief moment, seemingly pondering over something in his mind during the brief silence in the class.

"Correct, Mr. Potter… 5 points to Gryffindor… however..."

Snape then glanced at Hermione next to him.

"5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class and insistent hand waving."

Snape then turned to ask a few of his Slytherins other questions. Draco, Daphne, and Blaise Zabini all answered each question given to them correctly and Slytherin had gotten 15 points. Just had Harry had thought, Snape had used Hermione to take away the points he earned. _Oh well, technically it was my fault… I knew… I just forgot to tell Hermione about how in wizarding culture, they don't do raising their hands to answer questions… like in typical muggle schooling environment._

For the rest of potions, they got put into pairs to work and plan for the potion brewing assignment next class. After being dismissed by Snape, Harry and Hermione left the class rather peacefully this time, not having to deal with a Longbottom who had his ego hurt. Harry soon went separate ways with Hermione as she wanted to head back to the dormitories to put down her books and review her transfiguration and potion notes.

Harry meanwhile made his way towards the secret passageways, he was going to take a shortcut towards the library. However, just as he made his turn, he caught Malfoy and his gang cornering someone down near the Slytherin Common Room entrance.

"Come on Davis. Stay out of our way. You should know better than to stick your nose in our business half-blood, now stay away from Greengrass. She doesn't need someone like you, tainting her Pureblood by being near her! "

"No… Daphne is my friend! I-"

Malfoy then toyed around with Davis' wand in his hand before pulling his own out and pointing it at her.

"Hmph, then you'll bear the consequences of your-"

BANG!

Malfoy went flying as a powerful stunner shot him in the back. Before Crabbe and Goyle, his two other goons, could even turn around to see the attacker, two more flashes of red light came, rendering them unconscious.

Malfoy had let go of Davis' wand when he got blasted back and the wand had went spiraling into the air. Harry then caught Davis' wand with practiced ease, as if he had just disarmed someone. Tracey Davis, the girl who was corned immediately recognized the Gryffindor student who was with her in her first two classes of the day.

"Th-Thank you."

_Well would you look at that, not all Slytherins start cussing and dissing me when I appear... and one even appears to know how to say thank you... _

"No problem. Be more careful next time."

Harry then handed the girl back her wand before giving her a final bit of advice.

"Never be caught without it."

Harry then turned and left. Lingering around to be seen would not bode well for him, or Tracey Davis. If Slytherins saw that a Gryffindor like him protected her, then she would be on the end of endless hexes and curses in her house. Luckily it was just Draco and his goons in the corridor. Harry had made certain of this before he intervened, he didn't want to escalate things for the girl he was about to save. Harry was certain Draco and his two trolls didn't see him, he had taken them out far too quickly. If the girl knew what was good for her then she wouldn't speak of this to anyone.

Harry then went back to where the secret passage was on the dungeon level and started making his way to the library.

Once Harry sat down in the library, he brought out all the books on the history of magic for first years. This was the only bloody subject he would need to study, as he learned all the other courses thoroughly, yes, even divination, during his time with the Flammels. Tasseomancy, teacup leaf reading, Farseeing and even elements of Mage Sight all utilized the core principle of divination, which was manipulating the Inner Eye. Those skills were quite handy after Harry had learned them. He had not looked at divination the same way after being taught by the Flammels.

"Goblin War 1481…"

Harry then dove into history pages, just wanting to get this over with.

After reading for quite some time, Harry quickly cast a tempus to check the time. Seems like lunchtime was almost over and their flying class would be starting soon. Harry then made a note of which book and which page he was on before getting up to put the books back.

Just as Harry finished putting his books back on the shelf, he turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there."

Harry then reached down to help pick up the books that were on the ground. A girl with yellow trimmings on her black Hogwarts robe had bumped into him and dropped her books. Harry was briefly stumped as he realized who the small Hufflepuff girl was, it was Hannah Abbot! She was Neville's fiance… or was, now that he isn't part of his timeline anymore. Harry then paused for a moment, not picking up the last book on the floor as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry! Thank you so much… erm…"

The girl's mumbling broke Harry out of his trance.

"Harry, Harry Potter. And it was no problem at all, don't worry about it."

Harry gave her a smile before getting up and walking off, heading for the training grounds.

* * *

"Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch."

Madam Hooch walked down the aisle made by a row of Gryffindors and Slytherins like she was a drill sergeant, inspecting troops in an army.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon… now… Welcome to your first flying lesson! Well! What are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick! Right side if you are left-handed… Stick your preferred hand over the broom and say UP!"

"Up!"

In one swift motion, Harry's broom shot up and into his hand. Hermione again looked at him with a mixture of jealousy and wonder whilst all the other students kept barking up.

"Come on now! With feel!"

More students began yelling up louder at Madam Hooch's words. Harry then looked over and saw Ron's broom shoot up so fast that it smacked him in the face. Neville and Seamus then both laughed as Ron clutched his face. _Ah… good times… wait… if Neville is as pompous as he is, now that he is the Boy-Who-Lived… will he still kick off his broom and go out of control? _Harry internally sighed, whilst it would be funny as hell if it actually happened again this time, with Neville being an arrogant Boy-Who-Lived, it was unlikely that event would repeat itself.

Meanwhile, Hermione's broom had started to move but was only rattling around on the grass pitch.

"Hermione. Visualize it. Visualize the broom coming up to you."

Hermione then did as Harry suggested. Soon the broom shot up towards her hand. Hermione fumbled the broom for a bit but eventually got a stern grip on it. She then gave Harry a smile and thanked him for his advice.

"Its nothing Mione, just get used to picturing it in your mind. Helps a lot more."

The sound of a whistle then pierced everyone's ears.

"Now! When you have gotten hold of your broom, I want you to mount it! And grip it tight! You don't want to be sliding of the end…"

A few of the Slytherins snickered as they looked at the Gryffindors.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly… and touch back down."

Madam Hooch then lifted the whistle near her mouth as she eyed down every single person on the pitch.

"On my whistle… 3… 2… 1…"

BEEEEP!

All of the students kicked off the ground and managed to float for a bit in the air. However, when it came to floating back down, there was a bit of a problem. Surprisingly, Ron's broom went a bit haywire and he smashed into Neville, causing both boys to go tumbling off their brooms and onto the ground. Neville and Ron landed on the floor in a huge mess. Both boys went tumbling together onto the floor, getting grass stains on their robes.

Harry then noticed as a small glass ball was left behind as the two of them rolling about.

_That was Neville's Remembrall!_

"Out of the way! Out of the way!"

Madam Hooch came running over once the two stopped tumbling in the grass.

"Oh dear... Now! I will be taking Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing! Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground! Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they even say Quidditch."

However, just as Madam Hooch turned her back around, Draco went up and kicked the Remebrall as hard as he could, sending it flying high up and towards the direction of the astronomy tower. Seemed like Harry wasn't the only one who noticed Neville dropping his Remembrall.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

However, just as Madam Hooch was about to reprimand him and Neville looked absolutely horrified at his Remebrall being kicked so far away. If it breaks, his Dad would certainly scold him! A howler would be the last of his concern.

Without even thinking Harry broke into a sprint before tossing his broom forward and leaping onto it, taking off to the skies. Instinct took over as he once again felt the familiar wind blowing through his hair. Harry leaned down on his broom to get the maximum speed possible out of it. This extremely old cleansweep was far too inferior when compared to his firebolt, it was necessary to lean down for Harry to go as fast as possible to catch up to the Remebrall.

Just as the Remebrall was about to collide with a castle wall, Harry quickly did a barrel roll to decrease his momentum. He then followed up with a full 180 turn, like a muggle car drifting around for a U-turn, except in the air. Mid drift Harry managed to snatch the Remebrall whilst being just shy of crashing into the castle wall. Harry then gave the Remeberall a slight toss into the air, before catching it in the same hand. _Crap... I totally acted on instinct there... and this time I did it with Hooch still here... gods I'm so going to be in for it! _

As Harry flew back down a few of the Gryffindors cheered.

"How on earth did you do that Harry?"

Hermione looked absolutely baffled. It was just one crazy thing after the other with Harry today. He knew how to do everything so well!

"MR. POTTER!"

Harry then watched Madam Hooch storm over towards him. _Wait... what about Neville and Ron? _

There was a tense silence for a while as Madam Hooch and Harry just stared at one another. Madam Hooch then pulled out her whistle and blew it.

"25 points from Slytherin for misbehavior and purposefully trying to sabotage another student's possessions. Class dismissed. Leave all your brooms on the floor and leave the grounds at once. Mr. Potter, come with me... and help me with Mr. Weasley whilst you are at it."

Harry heard Malfoy and his goons snicked as Harry followed Madam Hooch after dropping the old school broom on the floor. Harry offered his help to Ron, but he simply didn't want anything to do with him and decided to struggle and walk himself instead. Harry couldn't do anything to change his mind and let Ron be.

Once Neville and Ron were in Madam Pomfrey's care, Harry placed the Remembrall on the table next to Neville's bed. Madam Hooch then asked for Harry to come with him outside the Hospital Wing. Harry complied and followed her out. There was no point sticking around in the Hospital Wing, it wasn't like the Prat-Who-Lived was going to thank him for saving his Remembrall. Unfortunately, this Neville just didn't have the same humility and kindness as the one he knew.

"Mr. Potter, I am very disappointed that you did not listen to my instructions. I specifically told for no one to go into the air!"

Harry kept his eyes on his shoes, finding them very interesting all of a sudden.

"That said. I am glad you didn't. That was some extremely excellent flying young man! What a dive, roll and turn you did! I myself couldn't execute those moves any better!"

Harry then beamed at Madam Hooch. _Could he... could he do it again? Get on the Quidditch team in his first year?_

"Come, I am sure Minerva would be quite intrigued with you."

_OH HELL YEAH!_

Harry was so happy that he almost wanted to skip across the corridor. He just managed to pull it back together by telling himself how utterly mental he would look if he did that. The two of them then approached the transfiguration classroom.

"Ronalda! This is a pleasant surprise."

"Could I have a moment of your time, please? An important matter."

McGonagall then gave her current fourth-years a few tasks and quickly followed Hooch outside. McGonagall was slightly surprised to see Harry standing outside, patiently waiting for them.

"Now Minerva, before I explain, it is best if you get Oliver Wood."

McGonagall's eyebrows then rose up at the mention of the current Gryffindor Quidditch Team's Captain.

* * *

**September 5, 1991: Hogwarts**

Harry had just managed to dodge even more questions from another few Gryffindors as he exited the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy, he had not missed how ferocious and quickly the Hogwarts rumor mill worked. It had only been three days since Oliver Wood privately assessed his Quidditch skills and made him the Gryffindor seeker. Harry knew Wood would never spill the beans. He was a Quidditch fanatic, if it meant getting one leg over the opponent, he would certainly take that opportunity. _Someone must have seen, or Hooch and McGonagall let it slip... sigh..._

Whilst part of Harry was glad that he managed to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team again in his first year, he was slightly bothered by all the attention. He didn't mind it as much as the attention he got when he was the Boy-Who-Lived, as his current attention was people recognizing him for his talent and skill in Quidditch, and not the miracle in which he rebounded the killing curse due to his parent's sacrifice. Harry, however, still disliked being the center of attention and being whispered about irked him slightly, even if he had gotten used to ignoring all that crap.

Harry walked up a moving staircase, he was heading for the Owlery. He was going to send a letter to his parents, and the rest of his family. It was still quite a foreign feeling to him as Harry had never exchanged letters like this with his family... yes Sirius occasionally gave him a mysterious letter here and there... but Harry had never gotten or written a personal letter about his thoughts and feelings to his family.

Harry had spent a long time thinking about what he should write. Since he knew all the class material already, he used the time he would have needed studying on brainstorming his letter instead. _Much to Hermione's displeasure... haha... good ol Mione, wanting to ask a million questions and learn all the knowledge she possibly can... do her homework early... bless her..._

After finally making his way to the Owlery, Harry gave a whistle. Hedwig then came in and landed on the porch. Harry then fed her some owl treats before patting her head gently. He had let Hedwig out to stretch her wings and explore a bit as he walked up to the Owlery. Harry made sure to take his time to let Hedwig have much time as possible. One of his greatest regrets was when Hedwig tanked an Avada Kedavra for him as he was being extracted from Little Winging in Surrey. Harry was absolutely devastated as he had watched Hedwig's lifeless body spiral down from the sky.

"Hey girl, I need you to send this letter to Mom and Dad. Think you can do that for me?"

Hedwig then gave a cheerful hoot, flying up and grabbing the letter and taking off into the sky. Harry stood there for a long time, watching Hedwig fly until he could no longer see her.

"Pretty bird."

Harry then turned around to see two familiar girls. One with a mask of indifference, whilst the other had an awestruck face.

* * *

**Update regarding Hedwig:**

Hi Everyone! I did an Update for Chapter 2 as well after finishing this one. I added a little section during the Diagon Alley part for Harry getting Hedwig. It had totally escaped my mind and I forgot to add it in. Well! It is there now, so continuity here makes sense xD! Hope you guys like the start to the story so far. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts on how the story is going. Sometimes, what I have in mind might not be transferred properly into my writing, and will seem weird when read. Thank you everyone who has read this story so far, stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 5: TROOOLLLL in da dungeon!

**Chapter 5: TROOOLLLL in da dungeon!**

**September 5, 1991: Hogwarts**

Harry's eyes quickly darted to behind the two girls. He then wandlessly and wordlessly cast a Muffliato spell on the Owlery.

"Davis, I believe… and…?"

Harry knew her name, but it would make him look like some creepy stalker if he knew it right off the bat. He needed to play it layed back, like he wasn't totally wondering who she was and taking a glance at her from time to time. Okay… now that sounded creepy… Harry then mentally slapped himself.

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass."

"Potter, Harry Potter, a pleasure."

The conversation then went dead. Harry had expected her to say something but nothing came out. Instead, there was this awkward silence, with the occasional owl hooting in the background. Tracey then gave Daphne a nudge. Daphne then sighed and for a brief moment, Harry saw the indifferent mask slip a bit.

"I wanted to thank you, Potter… for protecting Tracey."

Harry could tell how she literally forced those words out of his mouth. Nevertheless, Harry did appreciate the effort.

"No need to thank me, Greengrass. It was what anyone should have done… so is that why the two of you followed me to the Owlery?"

Tracey blushed slightly and gave a cheeky smile whilst scratching her head whilst Daphne's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"Ah yes? No? I mean we saw you and followed- just so happen to see you by the way. Then decided to follow you and..."

Harry gave a warm smile. Meanwhile, he was doing his best not to roll over and laugh. Tracey was contradicting herself even more and more as she tried to explain to him that they had not 'followed' him to the Owlery.

Finally feeling a need to help her out of the grave she dug for herself, Harry interrupted her.

"Davis, it was a joke. I am sure you are here to send letters to your family members or loved ones. This is the Owlery after all… I'll give you both some space then, I'll see you both around in class."

Harry gave both girls a nod before exiting the Owlery.

"Interesting."

"Told you he wasn't the bullheaded pompous jerk you made him out to be."

Daphne then rolled her eyes at Tracey's statement.

"Still, this is the only time we have interacted with him. You need to see it from my perspective. I saw a Harry Potter that dominated Draco Malfoy. Potter had Malfoy blasted back and pinned to train compartment window before my brain could even process what had happened, and reach for my wand. The fact that he did it wordlessly as well shows how outstanding he is."

"Is that why you needed my encouragement to talk to him? He seems like a nice guy… quite noble. Then again, the Sorting Hat claimed him to be the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor, if he wasn't in Gryffindor, good ol Godric would be rolling in his grave."

Daphne then bit her lip.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone Daph."

Daphne gave Tracey a glare. Not for long, her glare soon softened and she looked away.

"Come on, let's get going."

"Sure, as soon as you send your letter."

Daphne then walked up to a Hogwarts owl and watched it as it flew off with her letter to her father. Her thoughts then went to Harry's snow-white owl, before going to the boy himself.

Harry Potter was indeed not showing his full capabilities. Daphne highly doubted that Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle… or in fact, Malfoy himself had realized just what Potter had done during that one second. He had claimed that it was a fluke, Potter did accidental magic. But Daphne was extremely clear with what she saw. That had been no fluke.

Daphne did not like having no control or understanding of the situation before. She feared being put at wand point, feared being controlled and toyed around with... and that incident on the train had caused her to almost break down and her mask to crumble. The sheer efficiency and ferocity in which Potter dominated Malfoy had hit too close to home for her. It reminded a lot of when...

Daphne then closed her eyes to push down that memory before turning around to leave the Owlery. She and Tracey then descended down the stairs, heading for the dungeons.

_No… Harry Potter was someone that I definitely needed to keep a very close eye on._

* * *

**September 5, 1991: Godric's Hollow**

Lily was currently tending to little Rosie, reading her a bedtime story when Hedwig flew into the house. Rose's eyes instantly shot open at seeing Harry's owl come flying in, she instantly snapped out from her slowly drifting to sleep position and chased after Hedwig.

"Mommy! Hedwig! Harry's owl!"

Lily could only smile as her plan to get Rosie to fall asleep failed miserably. Lily, however, couldn't argue with her daughter's enthusiasm and also got up to chase the owl down.

Hedwig landed on the table in the kitchen, where everyone usually had their meals. Little Rosie struggled to get the letter as the table was too high. She tried getting onto a chair first before reaching up to get the letter. Lily smiled as she watched her daughter struggle to try and get Harry's letter. Lily walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen to get some owl treats before coming to pick up Rose and placed her on the table.

"Hedwig! Harry Letter!"

Hedwig gave a chirp and released the letter from her claws and shifted away. Lily then took her wand and had the envelope and letter come out cleanly as she fed Hedwig.

"Mommy! Letter! Letter!"

Rose wanted her Mom to read the letter out loud to her. James had also come downstairs as he had heard the loud footsteps of Rose sprinting down the hallway and downstairs, yelling Harry's letter whilst doing so.

After feeding Hedwig and giving her a pat on the head, Lily came over to read the letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How is Little Rosie holding up? It has been weird waking up in Hogwarts without her jumping up and down on my bed. My first week of classes had just finished. So much has happened in the first week! All the classes are so interesting! Well… except for History of Magic... because no offense, it is really boring... there isn't anything on the history of the last 50 years... it is all goblin wars from the 1400s... but aside from that, the first week has been great! I miss both of you, Mom and Dad, and the rest of the family too… but it seems like I will get to see you guys soon!_

_Mom… Dad… I've made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! I no I kid you not! This isn't a prank! I am sure Professor McGonagall will be sending you the details of the date of our first match versus Slytherin soon. If it isn't any trouble, could all of you come? Including Uncle Sirius and Auntie Audrey and their kids. I would love it if all of you came to watch my first Quidditch match ever. I myself still can't believe it happened._

_Enough about me then, how is the rest of the family? Hope Rose isn't too down from not getting and aeroplane ride every morning. Are the twins still up to no good? Is Jasmine still interested in learning to cook? If so I left some notes for her. It is clamped between page 7 and 8 of your cookbook Mom. Yes… I uh secretly looked at your cookbook to learn. Sorry for not telling you about it, it was to surprise you all!_

_On another note, how are Uncle Sirius and his family too? Are they still coming over often? I miss them as well. Hope you and them are doing great. Take care!_

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

Lily could feel a tear leak out of her eye, whilst James hugged her from behind. Their son had grown up… and Merlin's Beard! He made it on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! And in his first year! The old Harry would have let the whole world know and have been shout it on rooftops for one month straight. Harry now was so humble about it in his letter… sometimes Lily and James couldn't believe how their son changed this much in one year. He also was now setting such a great example for the rest of their children. None of them couldn't go on a day without mentioning Harry at least once. Previously they had stayed clear of him and only talked to him when they wanted something from him. Now… they respected him so much. It had warmed Lily's heart to see Harry be such a great role model now.

"I still can't believe it! Harry must be the youngest seeker of the century! On the team in his first year…"

Something then clicked in James' head.

"Blimey! Harry's gona need a broom, Lily! We gotta get him the best broom possible! Let's see what are the best on the market right now. I know…"

James then quickly ran off towards their room to find a few papers and magazines on Quidditch supplies.

Just as Lily was about to tell James to slow down, another owl came into the house. This time the letter carried by the new owl had Hogwarts crest on it.

* * *

**October 31, 1991: Hogwarts**

It had been almost 2 months since Harry had come back to Hogwarts as a first-year. He had continued to exchange letters with his parents every two weeks or so. In his second week, he had received a Nimbus 2000 from his parents. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had been ecstatic at Harry getting a top-quality broom. He had been training vigorously on the broom since then. It has been almost two months since then, today was Hallow's End, the day Voldemort was supposedly defeated. Today was usually a day of sadness and pain for Harry, but for the first time, he wasn't devastated or down today. He had a family now, and he would do anything possible for them to remain his family.

"Harry… why is Hanah Abbott turning head around from time to time? She also has looked at you a few times."

Hermione had asked in a very quiet whisper that nobody except Harry could hear. Everyone was currently chattering about and minding their own business or listening to that twat Neville. Harry knew how this worked, one moment everyone is your friend, next you are hated and ostracized. Sometimes, he just didn't get the wizarding world. He had no doubt Neville will soon face a moment like that. Harry then wondered what will happen to Neville, will he be too full of himself and blame everyone else? Or will he look inwards, realize his faults and change? Only time could tell.

"Hmm? I don't know, I bumped into her in the library near the start of school. I know one of her best friends, Susan Bones as I talked to them a few times after Quidditch practice and-"

Harry then turned towards the Hufflepuff table and realized what was wrong. Susan… Susan was missing! The girl next to them from time to time… what was her name again? She was the one that was too shy to talk to him, but really loved Quidditch! Its… Ah! Megan Jones! She is also missing! This is not good! If events were similar enough… I need to act now just in case!

"And what Harry?"

Harry quickly made his decision and stood up, clutching his stomach.

"Excuse me Hermione, I need to use the bathroom. Something I ate… Don't worry, I'll be back soon, the treacle tart isn't that great, make sure to avoid that!"

Harry then quickly got up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Once he was outside the Great Hall, Harry dropped his act of a stomach ache and disillusioned himself. He quickly bolted towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry made a beeline towards the dormitories. He broke into the Weasley Twins' and Lee Jordan's room and found the Marauder's Map as fast as he could.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"

The map of the school quickly materialized and Harry found Susan Bones, as well as Megan Jones and Finch-Fletchley… surprising… walking towards the girl's bathroom in the dungeons. The two girls seem to move quicker and quicker away from Finch-Fletchley. Great… another person in harm's way.

Harry should have known better. Just because he kept Hermione from being there, doesn't mean no other student could randomly wander by. Harry then darted his eyes around the map and saw Quirrell almost at the Great Hall.

_Fuck! Quirrell had just let loose the troll! Why can't they be on any other floor? Goddammit!_

Harry quickly placed the Marauders Map back where he found it in the Weasley's drawer before leaving and bolting straight towards the girl's bathroom at the dungeons.

"Quickly, let's stay in the bathroom for a while."

"Isn't that a bit mean Megan? He was just lost and looking for friends."

"Look, I know, but he was really too persistent! He kept pressing on when we were trying to show him the right things to do. We just need some distance for now. We can help him later on…"

The girls then heard a loud thump sound from outside the corridor. Both girls then noticed something in the bathroom mirror. It looked like a lump had come out from the side of one of the walls. The girls then leaned in closer to the mirror. The lump moved forward slightly. Susan then gasped, as she caught sight of a large hand. The lump that extended out first seemed to be a belly of some giant creature! After taking a few guesses as to what the creature might be, Susan quickly pulled Megan into a bathroom stall, terrified that the creature might be what she thought it was.

However, the troll heard the shuffling footsteps and swiped its club out at the nearest stall. A loud crash was heard as the stalls were smashed apart, with wooden pieces flying everywhere.

Megan and Susan both screamed. The troll then began moving towards where the screams had come from, raising its club again to smash.

SLAM!

The doors of the bathroom got slammed open as Harry charged through and fired a conjunctivitis curse at the troll's eyes, blinding it for a brief moment. Despite being blind, the troll still reacted angrily and was about to blindly swipe his club in any direction. Harry then quickly followed up by getting the club out of the troll's hands.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club left the troll's hands as it swung its hand around in the air. However, the force from his swinging arms was still strong after the shatter some of the bathroom stalls.

Better finish this quick…

And just like back then, when Ron dealt with the troll, Harry released the club suspended above the troll, having it smash into the troll's bald head. The troll then moaned before quickly began to start and falter, falling down.

Remembering he had nearly been squashed by the troll in his old timeline, Harry quickly sidestepped to the left as the troll fell flat down on its face. Dust and smoke filled the room as the troll collapsed.

This was the best Harry could do without raising too much suspicion. If he had used any other kinds of spells to defeat the troll, questions will be asked about his abilities, and he we will no doubt then be openly monitored by teachers. Right now Harry could get away with Occlumency barriers being unknown as every time Snape or the Headmaster looked at him, he could provide false thoughts and memories to stave them off.

However… if he used a spell that was too advanced, that would raise suspicion. Hence, no Fiendfyre, Blasting curses, advanced wandless magic, deadly hexes, and jinxes of that kind. Harry would need to be creative about this… until the time came to show his abilities.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my- P-Potter! Explain yourself!"

Harry, however, didn't pay McGonagall or any of the teaching staff that rushed over any attention as he quickly scrambled over to the smashed bathroom stalls.

"Susan! You okay? Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry then caught sight of Susan's red hair and cast a spell to lift only some of the wooden debris that was currently on her.

McGonagall and Flitwick both then realized that Harry was trying to pull a student out of the wooden debris and instantly waved their wands to lift all the rubble into the air.

Harry then quickly went over to help up and injured Susan, who had covered Megan Jones, to shield her from most of the debris. Susan was alright, just her arm was a bit hurt. Once the three of them were clear from the debris area, the Professors then let all of the wooden debris drop back down onto the floor.

"Now Potter! Would you please explain why you are here. The Headmaster gave specific instructions to return to your houses!"

Harry then wondered why Susan and Megan hadn't been called out. He then noticed Finch-Fletchly standing nervously behind Professor Sprout. Ah… he must have caught a glimpse of the troll going into the bathroom and went to get a Professor, telling them the situation.

"I had a bit of a stomach ache during the festivities Professor. So I went to the bathroom. On the way back I heard what seemingly were loud footsteps heading down towards the dungeon. I followed the strange sound and found a troll entering the girls bathroom. At first, I was going to go alert a Professor immediately, however, I heard two loud screams from the bathroom… and err… came to uh… save whoever was inside?"

Harry had almost voiced the last part as a question. McGonagall still had a stern look on her face, her eyes glistening with anger still. Sprout and Flitwick meanwhile smiled at Harry, happy at the Gryffindor's timely actions. Flitwick was especially proud as Harry had already implemented the spell he taught in the first few weeks of classes, Wingardium Leviosa. Snape meanwhile only scowled at Harry, however, he remained silent.

Harry's eyes then darted slightly to Snape's left leg. And there it was! _He must have been bitten by Fluffy! Seems like things aren't going that much more different… _Harry then quickly stopped looking at Snape's injured leg to avoid being caught looking.

"Well then Mr. Potter, on behalf of Hufflepuff house, I must thank you for saving two of my students… but if I may, how did you accomplish this."

"Yes, indeed Pomona, I would like to hear also from young Harry here... as to how he managed to defeat the troll."

Dumbledore meanwhile had also arrived, with Professor Quirrell following behind him. Dumbledore gave Harry a smile as he asked the question.

_Ah bollocks… now how do I spin this? Good thing I used only the first year spells… they shouldn't be able to tell if the troll is blinded by a conjunctivitis._

Harry then scratched his head and shied away slightly.

"I um used the levitation charm on the troll's club."

Flitwick's eyes went wide, as did many of the teachers. Impossible, he had only used that to defeat a fully grown magic resistant troll?

"I then dropped it on his head."

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback by how simply Harry's explanation was. After a while, Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. Meanwhile, many of the other Professor's could only smile and shake their heads at Harry's explanation.

Most of the Professors had assumed that Harry would have done magic beyond his year level to take down the troll. Many of the Professors had already noted how brilliant Harry was at all subjects. He was often the first to accomplish any task given and gave very well thought explanations to a few students to help them succeed too. The teachers had shaken their heads as they found that their expectations of the young Gryffindor were too high. He was only a first-year student after all!

"Amazing Mr. Potter… quite a creative usage of the levitation charm."

Susan and Megan meanwhile had stared at Harry the in awe as Flitwick mumbled out his words.

"Indeed, well then, I think it best we ask Harry another time about this, Harry could you and Mr. Finch-Fletchly please help escort both of these girls to the hospital wing. You yourself might want to also have Madam Pomfrey check you just in case."

_Hell no, that woman will tie me to the bed and force some horrible crap down my throat! I don't care what timeline I am in, not that woman! _

Harry nodded at Dumbledore and began to leave the girls bathroom with Susan, Megan and Justin.

"And 50 points to Gryffindor, for showing outstanding bravery, as well as incredibly creative usage of the levitation charm!"

Harry then smiled back at the Professors before walking away with the other three Hufflepuffs.

Susan was about to say how that was completely unreasonable to think like that, and that Harry deserved the credit. However, they soon made it to the hospital wing. Harry then handed them off to Madam Pomfrey whilst skillfully avoiding her attempts to strap him to a hospital bed.

* * *

**November 1, 1991: Hogwarts**

And once again, the rumor mill at Hogwarts was at work. Rumors of Harry defeating the troll had spread like Fiendfyre throughout the school, with every rumor becoming more and more ridiculous.

Harry had only told Hermione exactly what happened as he trusted her not to tell anyone. Hermione asked him a bazillion questions on the applications of the levitation charm after he explained how he beat the troll with it.

"So Harry, do you think the levitation charm is proportional to a witch's or wizard's magical core? If so how much? How much power is needed to lift 5kg of mass, when compared to 20kg of mass? How much would that differ from person to-"

Hermione then noticed a small smile on Harry's face.

"Prat!"

Hermione then swatted Harry with her notes. Harry simply laughed at her. No matter how many times, he'd always enjoy the verbal vomit of Hermione's questioning.

"Hmph! Think you are so great, Potter! I don't know why everyone is going around saying you beat a troll. You not even a capable wizard. I bet your family is full of squibs!"

Hermione turned around on the couch to glare at Neville, who had Ron and Seamus flanking him. Neville was noticeably holding his wand, just concealing it under his robe sleave. The rest of the people in the Gryffindor Common Room then turned to look at the incoming drama. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team noticed the Boy-Who-Lived rudely insult Harry's family. They were about to come to Harry's defense, as he is was part of the team when Harry himself stood up from the couch and turned around to face Neville.

The whole common room watched in silence as the two of them stared each other down.

"Well then... Longggggbottom. I suppose you would know what a capable wizard looked like? As you've been very capable of mucking about and getting berated on all your subject assignments?"

A few oohs came out in the common room at Harry's response.

"Hmph! Lies! I have been doing well in class, I am above the average! Just because Snape gives me unfair treatment doesn't make me inferior! I am the Boy-Who-Lived. You've just been a teacher's pet! I bet one of the teachers beat the troll! You using advanced magic is a load of hippogriff dung!"

This time there were a few murmurs and whispers. Neville seemed to have stirred the minds of a few people. Neville then smirked at Harry.

"Believe it or not Longggggbottom. You don't need advanced magic to solve all your problems. If your mind were any more flexible than a brick wall, you'd realize there are plenty of other ways to defeat a troll without 'advanced magic'. Then again 'advanced magic' might as well be the levitation charm for you, as you still have not grasped that properly in charms."

Harry made exaggerated air quotes every time with his fingers as he stated advanced magic. This made Hermione, along with a few other Gryffindors snicker. Katie and Alicia also covered their mouths slightly to suppress the laughter that was about to burst forward. Angelina Johnson and the Weasley twins also pushed their way through the crowd to get to Katie and Alicia, the two Gryffindor chasers then caught up the third chaser and beaters on what has been happening.

"Don't drag out my name!"

"But isn't your name Longggggbottom? I am just-"

"Flip-"

"Expelliarmus."

Harry then caught Neville's wand effortlessly. Many of the Gryffindors looked shocked at how quick Harry drew and disarmed Neville with his wand. If Harry had known better, he'd say the Holly Phoenix wand wanted him to keep disarming Neville and was taking every chance to come back to him. _Thank god I voiced out loud the incantation... nearly forgot... I am too used to silent casting... _

"Now then, if we are done here, I'd like to make better use of my time then constantly having to disarm you Longggggbottom. I use my spare time to study, you know, the thing you don't do?"

Harry then gently placed Neville's wand on the coffee table next to the couch before picking up the book he was reading when Hermione was bombarding him with questions. Neville seemed to turn red with rage and was about to yell before Percy Weasley came into the common room.

"What is this all about!"

Taking this chance to get away from the escalating drama, Hermione then followed Harry out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That was the disarming charm, Harry! We don't learn that until our second year! You are so far ahead already! Can you teach me how you did it? I'm quite far ahead to, I've learned the body-binding curse, Petrificus Totallus already. Is the disarming spell any harder? Also, how did you draw your wand so quick! Neville was hiding his wand under his sleeve! Do you have a wand holster? How..."

Hermione then blushed as she saw Harry and the verge of laughing his ass off as they walked. _She had done it again... _

"Hahaha, its okay Mione, slow down. I highly doubt I can be teaching you or helping you with anything else much longer. I am not even that far ahead anyway. I was only interested in looking for more defense spells as our stuttering teacher is absolutely useless. Here, I can point you to the book in which I read about the disarming charm. I can go through it with you after you read it yourself, hows that?"

"Okay!"

As Harry and Hermione walked towards the school library, many first-year students moved away from him, whispering things as he and Hermione sat down in their usual spot in the library.

"Hermione."

Hermione then quickly turned around to see her familiar friend from Ravenclaw, Padma Patil.

"Hey Padma."

Harry then also turned to greet Padma. Harry had encouraged Hermione over the last couple of weeks to branch out from Gryffindor, and not to let house boundaries determine who you are friends with. Harry had realized how stupid it was during the war with Voldemort.

All the discrimination and pettiness between the houses were also a huge cause as to why Voldemort was able to strike at an alarmingly faster pace. Whilst Voldemort had united everyone under his banner, Hogwarts had four factions within it. Despite that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff usually got along well with Gryffindor, Harry hadn't made any close friends from those houses aside from Luna Lovegood. Since he had no connections to those houses, the occasional bad egg in them like Zacharias Smith and Mariem Egdcombe could sow distrust and makes difficult. If Harry had better relations with them, he could minimize the casualty numbers as well unite everyone quicker to take action.

Hence Harry encouraged Hermione to not restrict who her friends should be, advised her to explore her options. After all, you never know where life will lead you.

"Hi Hermione, Harry, have you both finished the transfiguration essay yet?"

"Yes I am just about to finish it... but Harry has already done it."

Padma sat down opposite them at the table. Harry then watched as Padma shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds.

"So then... Harry."

"Yes?"

"You see... the other day, Hermione and I were up late in the library, and on our way back we-"

Harry then noticed Hermione tense up and saw from the corner of his that Hermione had shaken her head slightly. _Huh, what is this about now?_

"We what? Got caught by Filch? I didn't see the house points for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor go down, so you must have not gotten caught. So what happened?"

Padma then looked nervously at Hermione.

"Excuse Padma and I Harry, Padma, can you come help me get this book please?"

Harry then took note of the worst excuse ever made by Hermione to get Padma away. Hmm, should he follow them secretly and find out what happened? _It might just be girl stuff... yeah... best not to get involved in that... _

Harry then looked quite amused as Hermione dragged Padma away into another part of the library.

Harry simply sighed, girls will be girls... He then got back to his history book, memorizing the painful history of the third goblin rebellion in 1442.


	6. Chapter 6: To the Skies

**Chapter 6: To the Skies**

**November 7, 1991: Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch**

The crowd roared as Lee Jordan announced the starting lineups. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team soared out and onto the field, taking to the skies. Harry truly felt at ease now, when back in the sky and flying. The familiar feeling of wind blowing through his hair as he soared up and around the Quidditch Pitch. As Harry cycled around the Quidditch Pitch he noticed his Mom and Dad in the stands, along with the rest of his family! The twins Liam and Leon were there, along with Jasmine and Little Rosie. Harry was even happier to see Remus and Sirius and his wife Audrey, along with their three children as well. The whole gang had come to watch his first Quidditch game.

For some reason, Harry felt a lot more pressured now to win this match after seeing them. It was kind of odd, as he is from the future and has vastly more Quidditch experience, Harry shouldn't even feel the slightest pressure. Harry had gone against the dark tosser himself, yet he is getting nervous for a Hogwarts Quidditch match because his parents were watching? What in Morgana's name?

Then as Harry flew past the teachers stand, he noticed that Quirrell wasn't present. Could it be? Harry then noticed that Snape wasn't there as well. What could he be up to? At least someone is watching out for Moldyshorts. Harry then put his mind to ease, no longer thinking about the dark tosser, zoning on Quidditch, purely focusing on the game at hand!

"WELCOME! TO HOGWARTS' FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON! I am your host LEE JORDAN! And today's game is... SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd then roared even louder as Lee hyped them up. The seats had been completely filled to the brink in the stands, with many students wearing paint on their faces, as well as raising banners of the two opposing houses for the match today. The first match of the season was always very highly anticipated... well... aside from in 5th year... when Umbridge, or Umbitch, came to muck things up. Harry then cringed slightly when recalled the ugly toad.

"The players now take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field... to begin the game!"

Applause then rang out from the crowd before it slowly faded away into silence. Madam Hooch then glanced at the seekers for both houses, giving Harry a smirk before her face became as stern as McGonagall's. Harry then noticed Higg's cocky look as he floated into position opposite of him.

Harry didn't pay him any mind, but instead, look around the stands to see his friends. He found Hermione, joined by Padma, Susan, Hannah, Megan, and Justin. They all waved at him and cheered him on. Harry waved back to them and took a quick glance at the Slytherin section, finding an annoyed Daphne and a cheering Tracey. Harry chuckled slightly as he tuned back into listening to Madam Hooch explain the rules.

"Now I want a nice clean game... from all of you!"

_Like that is going to happen... _

Madam Hooch then kicked the trunk that was at the center of the field and three items shot out of it instantly in a blur.

"The Bludgers are up! Followed by the golden snitch. The seeker who catches the snitch wins the game!"

Everyone then watched in silent anticipation as Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle. All the players then tightened their grip around their brooms and leaned down slightly, ready to take off.

"Madam Hooch has prepped the Quaffle! And the Quaffle is released... AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

As the crowd screamed and cheered, both Gryffindor and Slytherin chasers instantly flew towards the Quaffle to try and get the first possession. Then out of the dogfight in the air, Angelina managed to get hold of the Quaffle first. The Gryffindor chaser quickly shot forward on her broom, making straight for the Slytherin goal posts.

With the help of Fred and George, who kept the bludgers off Angelina, Angelina maneuvered her away around the Slytherin Keeper before doing a beautiful pass the Katie, who then scored off the assist.

"KATIE BELL SCORES! THAT IS HER FIRST GOAL OF HER QUIDDITCH CAREER AT HOGWARTS! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Katie then flew back onto defense with Angelina, giving her a high five.

"Hmph! If I were the seeker, I would have caught the snitch by now!"

"Yeah! Potter shouldn't be our seeker! Neville should be!"

The cheers from the Gryffindor section would have been louder for Katie, but Neville had been sabotaging his own house by talking crap on Harry. Hence the people were divided with cheering for the goal scored and listening to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking around for the snitch as the rest of them fought to attack and defend, wondering if he should get in on the action soon. Yeah, the Slytherin beaters had sent of few bludgers here and there to get him, but they mainly focused on trying to stop the Gryffindor chaser trio. _Guess its about time to get rolling... take the pressure off Angelina, Alicia and Katie for a bit... _

Harry glanced at Terrance Higgs, the seeker for Slytherin, who looked like a lost puppy, desperately searching for the snitch. Harry then smirked as he shot past him with incredible speed whilst having one of his hand extended out in front of him, as if he were trying to catch the snitch.

"Spinnet passes it Bell! One more pass to Johnson to score and- Ah! Intercepted by Slytherin Captain Marcus- MERLIN'S BEARED! POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!"

The crowd then was shocked as they watched Harry shooting off wildly with Higgs just starting to trail behind him.

Harry smirked as he made sure to keep Higgs in a dead angle, so he could never see in front of Harry. _A little closer... a little closer... NOW!_

Harry then suddenly pulled up right in front of the Slytherin stands, right in front of Draco Malfoy, who nearly pissed his pants. Harry looked like a cool muggle skateboarder, standing on his broom, which was diagonally pointing up to the sky. His left foot balanced at the end of the broom, just above the hedges, whilst his right leg was folded, with is right foot balanced perfectly on the broom. Harry held the broom with one hand as well before shooting off vertically into the sky. Higgs only just realized what was in front of him and was too late to react, Harry had pulled the breaks and did that fancy maneuver to change directions so fast. With a loud crash, Higgs smashed into Malfoy and his cronies behind him at full speed and went tumbling into the stands, with Malfoy and his gang acting as a mattress to try to soften the blow.

"OH MY GOODNESS! DID I JUST SEE THAT CORRECTLY! POTTER JUST DID A WRONSKI FEINGT! THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER SEEMS TO BE OUT OF IT! HIGGS IS TEMPORARILY DOWN! OH MY GOSH! GO POTTER! GIVE IT TO THEM!"

"MR. JORDAN!"

Part of McGonagall's yell had been caught by the speakerphone, this caused many laughs amongst the crowd. Harry then flew past up and gave Fred a high five. This time Gryffindor house fully responded with ferocious cheers as Harry flew past. Now, Neville, Ron and Seamus' attempts to smear Harry's reputation in tatters. The entire house had been extremely hyped up when they witnessed the spectacular professional Wronski Feint... and by a first-year as well!

"OH! IT SEEMS LIKE HIGGS IS STARTING TO GET BACK- AND HIGGS IS UP! SEEMS LIKE HIS SHOULDER IS A BIT OFF! BUT HIGGS IS CONTINUING ON!"

Harry then watched as Higgs flew back up shakily. Harry had thought that having Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle as a mattress was more than kind enough, as in Harry's book, three Slytherins were quite the mattress, nope, scratch that... Crabbe himself would be enough by himself. Harry then began seriously searching for the snitch, he needed to take advantage of how uncomfortable and unfocused Higgs was right now.

Harry quickly did a barrel roll to his right to dodge the first bludger, before jumping up and off his broom to dodge the second bludger. The whole crowd gasped at the bold move. Members of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quidditch team all looked at each other, with a few sweating a little. Some of the fourth and fifth year Quidditch players even admitted they wouldn't jump off their broom in an official match. There were too many what-ifs in that scenario, one had to be supremely confident that they could do that jump with their broom at any angle 10/10 times. Think about how embarrassing it would be if you jumped, missed your broom, or landed awkwardly and just went straight down onto the pitch. That would be Quidditch career ending! Seriously, was he really a first-year? Cause he has got some massive balls!

After jumping up and off his broom for a brief moment, Harry landed feet first onto his broom, broom surfing for a brief second before dropping back down onto the broom and shooting away into the skies. The Gryffindor crowd had gone out of control at Harry's amazing mid-air acrobatic dodge of the bludgers. Harry was styling on them!

"MY GOSH! WHAT A MOVE BY POTTER AND- OHHH ALICIA SPINNET SCORES! ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! SEEMS LIKE POTTER IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE! THE GAP IN POINTS HAS INCREASED SINCE HIGGS HAD BEEN FOOLED BY POTTER! GRYFFINDOR LEADS SLYTHERIN BY 50 POINTS! 80 - 30!"

It had been a while since then, with Gryffindor managing to still keep the lead.

Little Rosie had been yelling Harry's name the entire non-stop. All the children of the Potter and Blacks had been jumping up and down excitedly as they watched Harry expert execute amazing Quidditch move after amazing Quidditch move. However, the kids weren't the only ones, James, Sirius, and Remus had also been jumping up and down, madly waving their small Gryffindor flag lookalikes that they transfigured.

"GO HARRY! GET EM!"

Sirius hollered out as Harry flew past near their stand. Harry had just heard a whisp of Sirius yelling his name and smiled as he continued his search for the snitch. Then for a brief moment, Harry caught a whisp of gold flicker past him from the corner of his left eye. Harry immediately did a 180, turned his broom around, and shot towards where he saw the flicker. And there it was! The golden snitch!

"OH MY! POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! YES! FOR REAL THIS TIME! HE'S CHASING THE SNITCH! COME ON POTTER! GO GO GO!"

"MR. JORDAN! YOU WILL-"

Lee had quickly shut the mic off afterwords as McGonagall came stomping over.

Higgs hesitated for a moment before he saw that Harry indeed was chasing the snitch this time. However, Higgs was too late, Harry was about to close in on the snitch!

Harry was flying towards the Gryffindor stands, heading at a downward angle towards it. Harry was getting closer and closer to the stand. Some Gryffindor students near the front shifted away, afraid Harry might overshoot in case after catching the snitch.

_Come on... almost... almost there and-_

Harry then noticed a bright orange light coming out from underneath one of the Gryffindor banners draped over the support pillar for the stands in front of him. Harry's eye had only just barely managed to capture this detail as he was about to attempt a swipe at the snitch. Realizing too late at what this meant, Harry didn't have time to shield or diverge away as a giant explosion burst forth, shattering the support for the Gryffindor stand, with flames shooting out and knocking him off his broom. Harry's world had been flipped completely upside down, well his world was technically still flipping around as he tumbled through the air, and spiraled down towards the Quidditch pitch.

_So much for changing things... and being the only one capable... _

Harry's vision then went dark as he fell down towards the pitch, along with the debris from the explosion.

* * *

**November 9, 1991: Hogwarts**

The faint sound of people talking could be heard in the distance... or was it yelling? Harry couldn't tell. _Where I am? _

"Albus I want answers! How did this happen! How could have this happened at Hogwarts!"

Was that his Dad? Harry was unsure. It sounded all muddled. Harry then began to stir. His heavy eyelids began to part open, an influx of light instantly overwhelming him.

"Where am- I am in the Hospital Wing aren't I?"

Dumbledore had walked over and immediately chuckled at Harry's astute observation.

"Indeed you are Harry, you have been in Poppy's care for the last two days."

Harry then looked around his room for his family, only to find they weren't here. Instead, Harry's eyes landed upon Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents. Yes, Harry recognized them as Sirius had given him an old photo of the Order of the Phoneix in his timeline. _Why are they-_

Something then clicked in Harry's mind. He then slowly turned his head to see an injured Neville Longbottom lying in the bed next to him, along with a Ron Weasley further down. Harry then noticed the familiar Weasley matron, Molly Weasley sitting next to Ron's bedside, asleep. Thoughts of fury then instantly went to Harry's mind. Those Longbottom pricks! They must have denied Harry's family access to see him! Harry wasn't sure what, but he was certain they were responsible! Harry had to excellently control his emotions and push down the firestorm that would have erupted from within him.

"Professor, what had happened? Last I remember I was flying to grab the snitch before some explosion happened... then everything went black."

Harry then noticed how Frank and Alice looked at him with slight distaste, as if he weren't worth the Headmaster's time.

"Ah, it seems someone had left a very dangerous potion behind and a delayed spell to heat it up, causing an explosion. The Aurors are still currently on Hogwarts grounds and investigating the matter."

_Three guess who that someone was... should have known when Quirrell was missing at the start of the game, something bad was going to happen. I wonder what happened to Snape then? _

"Headmaster."

Dumbledore then turned to look at the Auror who just entered the Hospital Wing. Harry's eyes sparkled for a moment as he recognized the Auror the came in. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt! Also future Minister of Magic in Harry's timeline.

"Ah, Kingsley, has there been any leads?"

"None... we have checked all the parents and other invited guests from outside of Hogwarts, all their stories and alibis line up..."

Harry then noticed Kingsley subtlely glanced at the Longbottoms before continuing. Harry understood instantly what the slight glance meant. _Motherfucker, the Longbottoms barred my family to see me in the Hospital Wing cause they thought they were the ones behind it? Delusional pricks._

"Which means, it is as we feared, someone within Hogwarts was responsible for this incident-"

"ATTACK! It was targeted at Neville for sure!"

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at Alice Longbottom's antics.

"Yes, Lady Longbottom..."

Harry had to control his emotions very carefully to not even let a smirk onto his face. Cause if he did, that would be the floodgates for endless laughter. Harry knew Kingsley well, to other people, he might have seen polite, but Harry could tell he was being sarcastic.

Harry then flexed his fingers and gave his body a shake. It seemed like he was fine. Harry got up out of his bed and picked up his wand from the table next to it.

"I'll need to report this to Madam Bones Albus, I'll still leave a few Aurors on the grounds just in case. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Very well Kinglsey. Harry, why don't you-"

"Finite Incantatem!"

Dumbledore was then slightly surprised as Harry canceled the transfiguration of his current Hospital Wing Pajamas, reverting them back to his school robes. Harry then gave Dumbledore a grin.

"My Dad had told me about the Pajamas in the hospital wing as he seemed to be very convinced I'd end up in here Professor."

Harry then ignored the Longbottoms narrowing their eyes at him.

"Well, Professor, if there is anything else you need? If not, I'd really like to see my family, I am sure they are quite worried."

Dumbledore somehow didn't request for Harry to be checked by Poppy first, which Harry thought was strange. Then he realized that Dumbledore wanted to mitigate any tension between him and the Longbottoms. Made sense, get the person that is less of a priority to you now out of the way. Harry had long understood that many people that hated him, hated him as he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was only now that Harry realized a lot of his close friends and teachers were close to him as he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Yes, they eventually understood Harry hated being referred to that, but it was his title as the Boy-Who-Lived who drove them towards him, for him to even start any form of relationship. It was honestly quite depressing when Harry thought about it... that is why he would eternally be grateful for Hermione. She was the only friend back then who treated him for who he was.

"Of course Harry, they have been waiting eagerly for you. James and Lily are at Professor McGonagall's quarters currently."

"Thank you, Professor!"

Harry then made sure to completely ignore the Longbottoms. Although he wanted to go over to Molly Weasley and take a look at Ron... but Harry wasn't friends, or was on good terms with the Weasley's in this timeline. Harry quickly shut down the memories of the Weasley's that threatening the flood to the surface. He didn't want to think about Ginny now. Harry sighed once he had left the Hospital Wing.

As Harry approached the Headmistress' Office, he could just barely hear his Mom's angry retort. She must be very pissed... and sleep-deprived. Harry then knocked on the door. Within less than a second, the door slammed open revealing a surprised James Potter.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you are okay!"

James instantly got down to hug his son, with Lily soon joining him. Soon both parents had Harry sandwiched in a three-way hug right in McGonagall's doorway.

"Oh, Harry! Sweetheart! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom, I'm fine."

McGonagall smiled as she watched the three Potters tightly embrace each other. Seeing as his Mom couldn't stop tearing up a bit, and his Dad was still abnormally silent, Harry decided to liven the mood a bit.

"So... did we win? What happened to the game?"

Lilly reared back instantly to look at Harry with aghast eyes whilst James laughed out loudly.

"You gave us quite the scare Mr. Potter... but to answer your question, Gryffindor indeed did win."

A thousand thoughts then went through Harry's head. Lily was about to speak up when Harry cut her off.

"So I caught the snitch! Awesome! How did I do it? I don't remember... I just knew I was really close, but then I got enveloped by the explosion before everything went dark."

"Well you see Son, after you got knocked off your broom, your mother and I panicked, luckily, we both reacted in time and cast "Arresto Momentum", a spell to slow a persons fall. After getting to you from pushing through the chaotic crowds, we found you on the floor, hand tightly around the golden snitch!"

_So I still caught it! Hahahaha! _

"Is everyone else alright? Any of my teammates hurt? It was just me right? Well... Longbottom and Weasley as well."

Lily then noticed the different tones in which Harry said the other two boys names. Longbottom sounded almost with disgust, whereas Weasley had a bit of bitterness and somehow sadness in it.

"Something else you would like to tell me, Harry?"

Harry realized that his tone wasn't that appropriate when saying Neville's name.

"Nothing much... Longbottom has just been a bit of a..."

Harry's eyes the flickered over to McGonagall for a moment before continuing on.

"Bully and quite conceited, well just very annoying..."

Harry then snorted, memories of the 7 to 9-year-old Harry in this timeline came back to him at that moment.

"Quite a lot like me before."

Harry then whispered that part so quietly that only his Mom caught it. Lily was about to comfort him when Harry smiled and brushed off her attempt.

"It's funny in a way. When I see Longbottom and his gang picking on people, having them do things for him just because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. It reminds me every day of the person I don't want to be... that I... that I am more like the person I want to be now... like both of you."

James looked at his Son with pride. He reached a hand over to ruffle Harry's hair. The same untamable, mangily hair that he had. McGonagall also looked at Harry with a hint of approval, letting a small smile grace her stern features.

"To think your Son is more mature than you James... You must have done well to raise him Lily."

"Hey! I played a huge part too!"

Harry instantly snickered at the banter between McGonagall and his Dad. This was a sight he would never have even dreamt of.

"Yeah of course, who changed his diapers for the first 2 months!"

Harry's cheeks reddened for a moment. He'd never felt so embarrassed. His Mom just casually talked about him pooping his pants in front of McGonagall! I'd suppose now he had a Mom that would talk about him as a baby, baby stories... Harry then had a look of horror on his face for a moment. He remembered going over to the Weasley's during one summer and Molly Weasley showed him baby photos of Ron and the other Weasleys. _Alright, note to self... never invite anyone over to Godric's Hollow..._

McGonagall noticed Harry's dismay as Lily and James bantered back and forward. She was then kind enough to give him out.

"Lily, James, I think we best let Harry back to his dormitory? He should get a good night's sleep and rest early."

Lily and James could only laugh slightly at themselves. Here they were, in their 30s, still being told off by Professor McGonagall. I guess some things will never change.

"Alright then, Harry, get a good night's sleep then."

"Yeah Son, the partying would have definitely died down by today... unlucky... so you'd better win your next match! Then you can experience your first celebration party, maybe even hook-"

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER!"

Lily looked murderously at James. James flinched back violently and moved slightly away. McGonagall even resumed her usual unimpressed stern demeanor at what James was about to say.

Harry meanwhile took this as his cue to leave.

"Okay then... thanks Mom and Dad, for waiting for me to wake up. Tell Liam, Leon, Jasmine, and Rose that I miss them."

Harry's timely interrupt stopped Lily from going ham on James about his almost encouragement of Harry being a playboy. Harry had already figured out what his Dad was going to say and found it quite hilarious himself. Harry left McGonagall's office after another few hugs with his parents, with his Mom unwilling to let him go for a while. A smile remained plastered on his face as he made his way through Hogwarts and back to the Gryffindor Dormitories.

* * *

**November 12, 1991: Hogwarts**

Harry had just finished taking care of Malfoy as he seemed to think that me catching the snitch and winning Gryffindor the first game of the season was some sort of Gryffindor conspiracy. Harry had lazily dispatched Draco. His goon squad, and surprisingly Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, and Zabini all came to his defense. Despite not being any challenge for Harry, who easily side-stepped and dodged their spells. Harry was starting to grow concerned. These were nearly all the Slytherin first-years... Aside from Greengrass and Davis, all the other first-years groveled before Malfoy.

Harry was still deep in thought about this matter when just as he was about to turn around a corner of a bookshelf in the library he caught hold of a familiar conversation. Harry then pressed himself against the bookshelf just opposite of the usual study table that he and his friends sat at in the library.

"The Sorceror's Stone is created by Nicholas Flammel. Now, are we done?"

Harry quickly looked around before disillusioning himself, lacing a Silencio over himself as well.

"No Granger, Ron, Seamus and I need your help. Although you are usually next to that worthless twit Potter, this matter is important."

"I won't help you if you keep insulting Harry. He is my best friend and a superb wizard in the making. If you want me to help you, you will never say anything bad about him in front of me."

Harry was quite shocked at how Hermione stood up for him. Then again he shouldn't be, he could always count on Hermione to have his back. Although, Harry was still a bit peeved that Hermione was helping Neville... but this was for the Sorceror's Stone... or at least, the fake one that Nicholas and Pernelle gave Dumbledore.

Neville gritted his teeth at Hermione's request. Harry meanwhile watched with amusement. R_eally now, all she is asking that you don't talk about me in front of her, and yet this appears to be a monumental decision for him? Gosh... no wonder the Time Mage said this timeline was doomed..._

"Finally decided to study Longbottom? Weasley, Finnigan."

Harry politely greeted them after canceling his disillusion and silencing charms. Neville looked at Harry with a sense of disgust, with Seamus and Ron mimicking after him.

"Unlike you Potter, I don't need to study all day to catch up to being an average wizard."

Hermione's eyes then glinted with fury.

"Sure, whatever keeps your ego going. Now if you will excuse me, this table is taken, and so is that seat."

Harry then aimed his wand at Neville's chair.

"Accio chair."

The chair then skidded along the floor towards Harry, causing Neville to slip off the chair and hit the stone floor on his bottom. Harry then calmly caught the chair before positioning it near Hermione at the table and sat down, crossing his right leg over his left whilst leaning back.

"Why you-"

"SHHHHHHH!"

Madam Prince then came over and gave Longbottom a glare. Longbottom then in return gave Harry a glare, before getting up with the help of Ron and Seamus. Longbottom glowered at Harry whilst Harry just simply gave an uncaring smile at him. Yes... he was pushing it a bit far, but he was being a prick, not to mention, being very aggressive and demanding to Hermione after he rudely kicked her out of the carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Harry highly doubt that Neville even apologized, as Neville would say something like 'I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I don't need to apologize!' or some bollocks like that.

"Gosh, what did they want?"

Harry noticed Hermione hesitate for a moment. Seriously! She isn't going to tell him about the Sorcerer's Stone and probably the fake perspective of Snape trying to steal it? Harry didn't know how to feel about Hermione siding with Neville on this one, however, he excepted his friend's decision.

"Nothing much... anyway Harry, have you done the charms essay yet for Flitwick? The one on Lumos and Nox."

"Yeah, that was probably the most boring and stale essay ever. Writing about how light works and the properties of magic involved in it... what a fun spell."

Hermione then knitted her eyebrows at Harry.

"Really? Come on now Harry. I found it quite interesting."

Harry then rolled his eyes at Hermione's reply and zoned out slightly as she talked quietly about how fascinating Lumos and Nox was. Harry meanwhile thought of the current timeline. It seems like things had gone about their normal course overall. The explosion during the Quidditch Match had been the equivalent to his broom getting jinxed... Harry then mentally kicked himself. _No... I shouldn't think like that, the result was different as the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't a seeker in his first-year... Quirrellmort resorted to a more deadly and violent means to get the Boy-Who-Lived, as he wasn't on a broom playing Quidditch. When should I interfere? And even if I do... how do I do it without exposing myself? Fuck... this is difficult._

"And don't you think it is interesting how maxima can increase the brightness of the Lumos spell? Harry?"

Harry then shook his head slightly before giving Hermione an abashed look, grinning slightly. This result in a loud slap of Hermione's book on Harry's head.

"Sorry Mione."

Harry then actually focused on what Hermione was saying, answering a few questions here and there about magic and intent of magic. Soon later, the four Puffs, Susan, Hannah, Megan, and Justin joined them at their study table. Megan and Hannah weren't there to study, they just wanted to tag along and gossip a bit with Harry about his first Quidditch game, much to the slight annoyance of Hermione. However, Hermione soon also began prying information from Harry once the two Puffs refused to drop that topic.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas!

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

**December 18, 1991: Hogwarts**

"What took so long? Were you trying to smuggle that many books from the library?"

Hermione glared at Harry for a moment before letting out a huff. Harry was currently sitting comfortably on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was patiently waiting for Hermione to come, it was the start of the Christmas holiday, and for the first time ever, Harry was heading back home for Christmas... back home to his family.

Harry was still a little tired as he couldn't fall asleep last night. The thought of him going back during Christmas and not celebrating alone was nothing short of amazing. Every year at Hogwarts, he had stayed during the Christmas holidays whilst all his friends went home to their families. The only time Harry had ever felt anything close to a happy Christmas union was in his fifth-year when Sirius came over to celebrate Christmas with him at Grimmauld Place, along with the Weasleys.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry then turned around to see his Quidditch Captain and the infamous Gryffindor Chaser Trio. Although their infamy was technically still starting up, since Katie just joined the Quidditch team this year, just like him.

"Hey Oliver, and before you ask. Yes, I promise to train over the holiday. Really, I will practise hard!"

This got a few laughs from both Alicia and Katie. The barbaric Quidditch drill sergeant, Oliver Wood was just about to ask Harry that when Harry preemptively said it himself.

"You catch on quick Harry."

Angelina also smiled at their new first-year seeker for his clever retort. It seems like he is going to fit really well with the team!

Oliver Wood scratched his head a bit, slightly embarrassed he got seen through so easily.

"Anyways, it's great to see you guys before I leave. Have a great Christmas!"

"Yeah, you too Harry."

Harry gave Oliver Wood a fist bump before getting a hug each from the Chaser Trio. Harry and Hermione then made their way to the courtyard for the carriages to Hogsmeade. Just as Harry exited the Gryffindor Common Room, a white owl came flying down and comfortably perched onto Harry's shoulder. Hermione looked at Hedwig with awe. It wasn't the first time she had seen Harry's owl. On a few occasions, Harry had taken Hermione to the Owlery when he was writing a letter to his parents.

"Hey girl, how you doing?"

Harry then fished a few owl treats out of his pocket and fed them to Hedwig.

Before long, Harry and Hermione were waiting in line for the carriages. Plenty of, if not all the students were heading home for the holidays. Harry watched as Malfoy and a few of his gang shoved and pushed a few people in the line to hurry them up.

Harry was then suddenly aware of a frosty presence behind him.

"Look at him, Malfoy being Malfoy again."

Hermione cringed back in disgust as she looked at Malfoy's atrocious behavior.

"Don't have to look too far to see someone else just as bad."

Harry then pointed Hermione at the entrance to the courtyard. In came Neville Longbottom, strutting down the corridor as if the world should get down on their knees to praise him, with Ron and Seamus flanking him like bodyguards.

Hermione bit her lip a bit before turning away, not wanting to look at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry meanwhile had avoided the temptation to turn around and start a conversation with the Ice Queen behind him. He knew that both Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were standing in line behind them. Harry chuckled slightly as he could tell that Tracey was itching to strike a conversation with them, but was held in check by Daphne.

_Maybe I'll find them on the train later..._

"Out of my way! This next carriage is mine, The Boy-Who-Lived's carriage!"

Harry was about to roll his eyes when he realized that Draco was next in line. _Oh no... those two aren't going to hold up the line for the rest of us! I'm not going to be stuck here all day waiting for the two brats to argue pompously who is more deserving of the next carriage._

"Be right back Hermione, stay in line would ya?"

Hermione looked at him with a confused look before she followed Harry's line of sight. A look of understanding and displeasure then came across her face. She gave a stiff nod as Harry bolted away to find a Professor. Yes, he could go and beat them up and take care of it easily, but he'd rather not show anything if possible. He was already very alert of Dumbledore and Snape's few passive legillmency probes. Harry had to make sure that they couldn't know he was from an alternate timeline and kept his thoughts sealed and in order.

However, Harry understood his projected thoughts needed to have some randomness and complexity. It would be unusual for a child of his age to have very focused clear cut thoughts about everything. That would definitely raise a few red flags for Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry managed to get McGonagall to the courtyard just in time as a fight broke out between Malfoy and Longbottom. McGonagall quickly reprimanded both of them, before taking away points from both houses and forcing them both to the back of the line.

* * *

"Ah it is already the most wonderful time of the year!"

A few of the staff members laughed at Dumbledore's remark. He was often lost in his work between being Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, no wonder time seemed so fickle for him.

"Indeed it is Albus."

Dumbledore then turned inside the staff room to see Minerva marching in with her jaw clenched. Dumbledore knew her well enough that he could tell that she had been dealing with non-behaving students and was very annoyed. Dumbledore had an inkling on which students managed to annoy Minerva to this degree.

Fawkes then gave a trill, the sound of the Phoenix's cheer then brightened the mood of everyone in the room, aside from Severus.

"Well then, shall we?"

Dumbledore then sat down in his chair as each staff member looked up at him. Dumbledore then glanced at Quirinus Quirrell and Septima Vector's empty seats. Septima, the arithmancy professor, had already notified him early on her early leave and gave a very detailed explanation. Quirinus on the other hand... Dumbledore was concerned. Dumbledore knew Quirinus had changed... if his stuttering wasn't an indication already... Quirinus confided many things to him before, he was very detailed in his explanations, now he simply gave Dumbledore a note, as well as a quick meeting before leaving Hogwarts for the holidays. It was very unlike the Quirinus, the student, and the current adult, that Dumbledore once knew.

Dumbledore quickly pushed those thoughts aside as he saw the staff table waiting for him to address them ask them questions. Dumbledore first asked them about the NEWT students, then the OWLs. It seems that there are a few students applying for the Auror Academy this year, as well as an increase in the number of students who took herbology, and a decrease in students for DADA, due to Quirinus' teaching methods. Meanwhile, OWL students seemed to be doing well, the average of OWLs this year was 8 this year, which is quite astonishing. The average has been rising ever since Voldemort's demise. It seems that more people take studying magic more seriously, with Britan having faced two Dark Lords, Grindlewald, Voldemort, in a row.

Fillius, Minerva, Severus, and Pomona began bragging and arguing about which house had the best students, and who was going to the best on their respective exams as Dumbledore got slightly lost in thought.

"What about the first years then? Any upcoming prospects? How is Neville doing?"

The staff table then went quiet for a moment at Dumbledore's sudden question.

"He is below average, if not utterly useless in my class. He doesn't even have a brain to comprehend the subtle art of potion-making."

Dumbledore then turned away from Severus, as Severus was usually quite unreasonable when it came to Gryffindors. However, the answers he got from the other teaching staff surprised him.

"He hasn't demonstrated anything outstanding Albus."

"He finishes the tasks given... but lacks effort, or just avoids the problem if he doesn't know how to do it."

"He often mucks around in class with his two friends, Finnigan and Weasley."

Dumbledore was the most shocked when he heard Minevra's comments.

"I have been unimpressed with Longbottom's behavior Albus. His academic conduct is just as Pomona, Aurora, Fillius, and... even to some degree, what Severus said. He acts as spoiled as the Malfoy heir..."

Severus was about to rise up and yell at Minerva after smirking at her agreeing with his judgment of Longbottom when Albus shot him a look to sit down and not interrupt. Severus seethed as he sat back down.

"As loathe as I am to admit it, yes, one of my lions, Neville Longbottom has been atrocious in his classes. It would be one thing if he were just inherently untalented, but he isn't. He simply doesn't try and belives in his famed "Boy-Who-Lived" tittle Albus. His grades..."

The other staff members seemed to all perfectly understood what Minerva was saying. They all agreed with her. Pomona did say Longbottom did quite well in herbology, but even then, she had stated how arrogant and ill-mannered he was in her classes.

"Quite frankly Minerva, it is quite the contrast. To have a student that we expected to do better, versus a student with no expectations. Despite having one of the worse performing students this year, you also have the best! I believe that Mr. Potter outshone even my Claws during these end of term tests!"

Fillius' comment then brought a rare smile to Minerva's usual stern face. Dumbledore also caught on quickly, he had wanted to also see how Harry was doing. He hadn't forgotten the incident with the troll in the dungeons. Harry Potter's quick and creative thinking had saved the lives of two girls in the bathroom that the troll stumbled upon.

"Oh? How well did young Harry do then?"

Dumbledore then saw the smiles of each Professor, and Severus go silent, as they recounted Harry Potter's excellent achievements in class.

* * *

**December 16, 1991: Hogwarts Express**

Harry and Hermione had settled themselves in a compartment. They then waited for Susan, Hannah, Megan, and Justin to come to their compartment as well. Padma couldn't come as she promised to be with her sister Pavarti for the train ride home. The conversations on the train varied.

It first started with Hermione asking about their end of term tests, to which everyone openly voiced out what they got. Harry did catch Hermione's eyeballs nearly popping out of her skull as he told her he averaged 98%, only shy of 100% due to a few answers wrong on the History test. That had earned a round of laughs as Harry lamented how diligently he tried to study for History, the keyword was try. _The material was just too dry... especially since it was only on goblin wars... nothing about the last 100 years of wizarding history, like the Grindlewald campaign, and how Dumbledore stopped him._

Harry himself had only learned about what truly happened in that wizarding war, in which the muggles refer to as World War 2 from a few glimpses of memories shown to him by Dumbledore, and what he could piece together through finding extremely old copies of the Daily Prophet. Even then, the Prophet had been mainly propaganda to join the Ministry and to take up arms versus Grindlewald and demanded Albus Dumbledore to the forefront of the war.

Harry personally thought that if the students were taught about the previous wars they would understand why a Dark Lord like Grindlewald rose and caused so much damage. It could mitigate so many future conflicts. Harry could only sigh at the stupidity of the wizarding worlds. As the saying goes... if it ain't broke, why fix it? That is the definition of wizarding society's mentality, hence why the Pureblood agenda has been around for centuries.

Harry then cleared his negative thoughts on history as the conversation switched to Quidditch as Megan gushed over Harry's flying. Megan was the daughter of Hestia Jones, and voila, you guessed it, niece to Gwenogg Jones, Captain of the Holy Head Harpies Quidditch Team. Harry never actually gotten to know her until his third year. He had taken special note of her Quidditch skills during that match with Hufflepuff, where the Dementors knocked him off his broom... but that was a story for another day.

A little while later, Harry zoned out as it mainly turned to gossip and drama amongst other houses. Harry didn't fathom why Justin was so interested... maybe he is going for one of the puff trio? Wait, hold up there, he is only 11... Harry then mentally slapped himself for thinking like that.

"Excuse me Harry, I need to go to the bathroom."

The other four Puffs in the compartment simply nodded and resumed their conversation as Hermione got up. Harry, however, could tell something was off about Hermione. It was the way and manner she said she needed to go to the bathroom. It was a spur of the moment as if she forgot about something...

"Hey guys, I'm going to step out for a bit as well, I'll be back soon."

Harry then quickly exited the compartment and just caught sight of where Hermione was heading. He quickly turned left and followed her down the aisle, casting a disillusion spell and silencing spell on himself.

It seems that Harry's suspicions were right on the money, Hermione had just entered Neville's compartment on the train. Harry then quietly leaned against the side of the wall to their compartment to listen better to what they were discussing.

"So that is what Snape is after... the Sorceror's Stone. Hmph, I told you it was important. Finally, do you see how it is up to me to do things, Hermione? Look at the task ahead of me! Help me get the stone before that greasy git does!"

Hermione's veins threatened to pop out of her skin at hearing Neville arrogantly brag.

"I only promised you to help you research this so you would leave Harry, I, and the rest of our friends alone. If you want to go after the stone, find someone else."

Hermione stood up to leave but was stopped momentarily by Seamus.

"How selfish of ya Hermione. You are a Gryffindor! You should be here with our cause!"

"Yeah, if that git Snape gets it, think of what he can do with the stone!"

Hermione then glared at both Seamus and Ron. Why did she even bother trying to strike a deal with this lot?

"If Snape is after the stone, then it isn't my problem. You have people like Dumbledore, who is way smarter and capable than the likes of you three. I am sure he is well aware as if you haven't forgotten already, Dumbledore is good friends with Nicholas Flammel, as it says on the back of his chocolate frog card."

To prove Hermione's point, Ron dumbly flipped over the chocolate frog card he currently was holding as he had been stuffing his face with food ever since the start of the conversation.

"And besides, if you really wanted someone as capable to get past the three-headed dog we saw, then you'd better ask Harry. He is the best wizard in our year."

"Hmph! Potter is nothing compared to-"

"I believe I am done here. Goodbye."

Neville was about to yell more derogatory statements about Harry and Hermione's quote on quote selfishness when Hermione stormed out into the train corridor. Harry had already anticipated Hermione's hot-headedness and dodged to the side to let her pass. _Guess things are still progressing as they are... hopefully, I don't need to interfere..._ Harry then quickly backtracked on that thought. Who was he kidding? Neville's parents were alive... that's not good. In the original timeline, Harry only defeated Quirrell because of his mother's protection in his blood. He managed to melt Quirrell's face off because his mother gave the ultimate sacrifice, evoking a magical ritual she had done beforehand to protect him. Neville's parents probably had no knowledge of said ritual, even then, didn't sacrifice their lives for their only child as the two Longbottom parents were still alive.

_In the end... I guess I still need to interfere... of course fate has something cooked up something special for me... _

Harry then sighed and was about to head back to his compartment when another thought occurred to him. Hmmm... maybe I should check up on the two Slytherins? Harry then quickly turned on his heel and changed directions, going through the rest of the train to find Daphne and Tracey's compartment.

_If this leads me to Malfoy, I'll just forget it... don't want to deal with that ferret at the moment._

Harry quickly found Daphne and Tracey's compartment. Harry was about to cancel his disillusion and silencing charm on himself when he saw Malfoy and his goons approaching, checking cabin by cabin for people. Harry then concentrated and cast a powerful Notice-Me-Not charm and the Muffliato on Daphne and Tracey's compartment. He then stood to the side as he watched Malfoy and his goons slowly make their way towards Daphne and Tracey's compartment, and without a second thought, pass by without checking.

_Glad that worked... _

Harry then canceled his disillusion and silencing spell after he made sure the hallway was clear. Harry then walked up to the compartment door and tapped his wand a few times on the glass window. Daphne turned so quickly that Harry had thought she snapped her neck. She glared hard, those icy blue eyes piercing through him. Meanwhile, Tracey, who was the absolute opposite of Daphne waved at him and had a smile on her face. _Seriously... the contrast here was quite extreme..._

Harry also smiled as he opened the door and entered the compartment.

"Potter! People can see you here! Do you want to know the probability of a dunderhead coming across and then spreading rumors?"

"Don't worry Greengrass, I cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on this train compartment."

Daphne's eyes widened slightly whilst Tracey looked confused.

"What is that? Some spell to make people not notice? Cause that is sure what it sounds like."

"Yes, it is Tracey. It is a spell that makes people unaware, or less likely to notice you. However, an experienced wizard or witch can recognize when a Notice-Me-Not charm is in place. It is also a spell we learn in fifth-year."

Daphne then narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"That was also why Malfoy ignored our cabin just now wasn't it?"

"Congratulations on your impeccable analysis."

Daphne still gave him a cold look and snorted.

"So then Tracey, care to enlighten me as to why you wanted to talk to me?"

Tracey raised her eyebrows slightly before jumping quickly into a conversation with Harry.

* * *

**December 16****, 1991: Platform 9 ¾**

"Mommy! Is Hawwy here yet? Is he here yet? How much longer!"

Lily smiled as Rose clutched her leg, tugging at her jacket. Meanwhile, the rest of the Potter children also eagerly awaited Harry's arrival on Platform 9 ¾, they had missed Harry even more after seeing him gravely injured at the Quidditch game. They also didn't have the chance to see Harry in the Hospital Wing, or after, as their parents had sent them to Sirius' home to have him and Auntie Audrey watch them as their parents waited at school for Harry to be released from the Hospital Wing.

"They're here!"

All the kids' heads turned as James loudly exclaimed. The Hogwarts Express could be seen in the distance now and pulling into the station. A loud whistle rung out through the station to signal the near arrival of the train.

"Where's Harry? I can't see him."

"Pipe down Sis-"

"The train only-"

"Just pulled in!"

"He probably is-"

"Still getting his trunk."

Jasmine then stuck her tongue out at the twins, who both returned the same gesture. The Hogwarts Express then came into a sudden halt. A loud clanking sound was heard as the train's gears locked in place. Soon the compartment doors opened and an influx of students came out of the train. Unfortunately for Liam, Leon, Jasmine, and Rose, they were far too short to spot and find Harry. Not to mention, Harry himself wasn't even tall when compared to the third to seventh-year students. They towered above the first years. James then lifted Little Rosie onto his shoulders to let her get a better view.

"Waaaaa! Hawwy!"

Rose then pointed on hand at him whilst beating her other hand excitly against James' head. James' glasses tilted slightly as his youngest daughter laughed in excitement. Lily meanwhile could only laugh at the predicament her husband was in.

"I'm back everyone!"

"Harry!"

The twins and Jasmine chorused as they ran towards him. Harry outstretched his arms so he looked like a scarecrow, a perfect T shape, before getting demolished in a group hug.

"Come on guys! Let me breathe!"

Harry then came away with the twins, who both had their arms wrapped around him.

"Mum and Dad were so worried after your Quidditch Game Harry!"

"But both of us knew you would be fine!"

"Knew you wouldn't lose a leg-"

"Or an arm!"

"Still packing it all together!"

Jasmine meanwhile pouted as Harry was dragged away by the twins. Harry then gave his Mom and Dad a hug before taking the reins from his Dad, giving Rosie a piggy-back ride. Susan, Hermione, and the others watched Harry interact with his family with a smile. All of them aside from Justin the awwwed at Harry piggybacking his little sister.

Before leaving to port key back to Godric's Hollow, Harry quickly introduced his friends whilst still giving Rose a piggy-back.

"Mom, this is Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Megan Jones, and Justin Finch-Fletchly. There are a couple of others but they aren't here at the moment."

Lily knew about Hermione, as Harry had written about her in a few letters, but she was shocked at how many other friends Harry had. She was also quite surprised that they were in Hufflepuff as well.

"Wow, Harry."

"Yes, wow indeed Son, aren't you the social butterfly?"

James then looked at Susan.

"And you must be Amelia's niece? She talks about you quite a bit at the office. How much of a stand-up girl you are hahaha!"

"Uhm... yes Mr. Potter sir."

James simply chuckled as Susan's blushed, in which the other two girl puffs mimicked. Justin wasn't sure who Harry's Dad was, but he knew Susan's Aunt, Amelia Bones. She was like the wizard equivalent of muggle police, except with special forces training or something. Justin also shied away, not only cause he was meeting Harry's Dad, but someone who upholds the wizarding law, so to speak.

"I hope you aren't doing anything with my niece James."

James instantly flinched as he turned around to see an unamused Amelia Bones."

"No no no, nothing at all Amelia. What made you think that?"

Instantly, all the Potters present raised an eyebrow disbelieving at James, with both twins facepalming.

After a few more discussions, both families parted ways. Megan, Hannah, and Justin then found their families and left. Just before Harry was about to portkey with his parents, he noticed the Greengrass family. _Daphne really takes after her mother huh... who is the little girl next to-_

Harry then felt the familiar feeling of being squashed through a tiny tube as he vanished with his family from the platform.

* * *

**December 26, 1991: Godric's Hollow**

"HARRY! WAKE UP!"

Harry tiredly turned around on his bed. It only then occurred to him that more than one person was calling for him to get up. In fact... it was more than two people calling him! The sound of his door opening and a bunch of footsteps charging into his room instantly rang alarm bells in his head.

Cushion charm!

Harry quickly casting cushioning charms all over his body wandlessly, making sure not to leave a single spot off. He instantly got dogpiled by all of his siblings. Even with the cushioning charms, he could still feel the pressure and intensity of the dog pile!

"Ah! Guys!"

"Brother-"

"You snooze-"

"You lose!"

Rose was happily sitting on the top of the pile, laughing the entire time.

"I warn you guys! I can do magic now! I have a wand! Up with it or else, I will transfigure you into a frog!"

However, none of them took Harry serious and still lay down on top of him. Lily and James then also entered Harry's room to see the morning circus act of the day. Within the week Harry has been back, the mornings had devolved back into absolute chaos and shenanigans.

Harry then managed to reach out to his wand, which was underneath his pillow.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The four of them barely heard what Harry said as his voice was muffled under all the laughter and bodies stacked on top of him. All of a sudden, the pressure was alleviated off Harry as the four of them got lifted into the air until each of them had their back pressed against the ceiling. Harry then cast four sticking charms to keep them their, much to his parents' surprise.

"Now now, where were we?"

Harry then gave a feral grin. He then acted like McGonagall, pacing back and forward whilst fiddling with his wand. Both the twins instantly knew that they, for a lack of better words, fucked up to the highest degree. Jasmine had a slight look of fear on her face, whilst Rose was still laughing at being stuck to the ceiling.

"Hawwyy! Awoplane! Awoplane!"

Harry couldn't keep up this act for Rose, his facade instantly melted at her request.

"Finite Incantatem"

Harry then slowly levitated her down onto his shoulders. Rose then laughed happily again as she wrapped her arms around his head in excitement.

"Now then, which genius amongst you three decided it was best to pile on me in the morning? And potentially lose your Christmas gift from me. Be warned, I got you all some awesome things!"

Jasmine instantly sold out her twin brothers at the prospect of losing her second Christmas gift from Harry. THe first one had been last year when Harry made her a flower crown out of the flowers in the garden. The sheer effort he put into it had made her cry when she first received it. It was so beautiful and thoughtful! Something her brother had never displayed towards her before!

"It was them! I was coerced! I swear I didn't think of this plot brother! Please! I want my Chirstmas gift!"

Both twins instantly snapped their necks to Jasmine. _They had been sold out! And in record time!_

"Hmmm... any defense for the accused?"

"Harry-"

"Big Brother-"

"Master of Pranks!"

"You know-"

"It wasn't us-"

"But Jasmine instead!"

Jasmine then glared at both Liam and Leon with such a piercing gaze that if looks could kill, that be the perfect demonstration right there.

"Finite Incantatem"

Harry then levitated Jasmine to the ground. Jasmine quickly let out a sigh of relief and then came to stand next to Harry, with a smirk on her face. She then slowly rubbed her hands together as she anticipated the twins' punishment.

"Harry-"

"Big Brother-"

"It was Liam-"

"No it was Leon!"

"It was obviously-"

"The one that doesn't look as good-"

"Which is Leon-"

"No Liam!"

Harry could only laugh at the twins' antics.

"I'll let you off easy this time both of you... don't worry, your punishment shall be... death by tickles! Rictesempra! Rictesempra!"

Harry then shot both twins, who were still glued to the ceiling with tickling charms. Both twins began to laugh as they felt the tickling sensation all over their bodies.

"HAHAHAHA, oh brother! Oh! Please! Mercy!"

"Yes Mercy! Oh ho ho! Brother! HAHAHAHA! Brother!"

James meanwhile couldn't help immortalize this moment into his memory as he started crying with tears of joy. Lily meanwhile was less enthusiastic about Harry abusing his magic on his siblings but was still nevertheless impressed by his demonstration of how controlled his spells were. He had even used, if she remembered correctly, a third-year spell! A sticking charm! Lily was very impressed at Harry's magical prowess.

She remembered getting Harry's report card by owl a week ago, when Harry came back. Both her and James' jaw had nearly been permanently dislocated from hanging too long. Harry had gotten a whopping 98% average! With full marks in all his classes but History of Magic! She had trouble believing this was the Quidditch maniac she knew for the last 6 years, who had his head quite inflated and lived, breathed, and played Quidditch every day. However, to see Harry show her how well he controlled the spells taught to him in his first year, it made a lot more sense to Lily. After all, seeing is believing.

"Alright, I will be lenient."

Harry then quickly canceled the spells and levitated the two twins back onto the floor.

"Come on! Let's go open up the presents! I hope you all will like what I got you guys!"

The twins instantly perked up and all the Potter children cheered at the mention of presents. Lily then leaned her head to rest on James' shoulder as the two watched Harry go from prankster to a responsible older brother. It was very heartwarming to see his growth.

By the time Lily and James followed their kids down, Rose had already ripped open her gift from Harry, which was a large stuffed Phoneix! Jasmine had been in awe of the cup Harry got her. It had flower patterns that were animated on the cup. Meanwhile, Harry had discreetly recreated the Weasley twins' Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Harry whispered quietly into the twins' ears, earning two very eager and giddy smiles from them.

A burst of flames then came from the fireplace.

"HO HO HO! SANTA PADFOOT IS HERE!"

All the children then ran to greet Sirius, who had transfigured his beard to be longer and completely white. Sirius then began handing the children their presents. After another few bursts of fire, the rest of Sirius' family came through. Lily quickly gave Audrey a hug before they sat down at the kitchen table to watch their children. Harry's last thought before running to hug Sirius was that this was the best Christmas ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes things are just

**Chapter 8: Sometimes... things are just that important**

**January 11, 1992: Hogwarts**

Harry yawned as he woke up from a nap on his bed. He quickly got out and under his warm blanket before casting a finite on his pajamas, which reverted back to his Hogwarts robes. Harry had been too lazy to actually switch clothes as he was only going for an afternoon nap.

Hermione had wanted to go over notes with him on their classes but Harry told her he was tired. In reality, Harry still hadn't gotten over how amazing his Christmas holiday was with his family. He still pictured all the scenes of his siblings and parents opening their presents, how they were all so happy and hugged him. He was also really happy with all the gifts they got him as well... Christmas with his family, Sirius, Audrey, Remus... it was euphoric!

Harry had loved every moment of being back at Godric's Hollow. He was again incredibly saddened once he had to say goodbye to his parents and little siblings on Platform 9 ¾. Sirius, Audrey, and Remus had also come this time to send him off. It still only felt like yesterday he was still at home, playing with his brothers, sisters, Oliver, Caitlyn, and Cecilia. Life had never been more perfect for Harry Potter.

Harry then groggily walked down the stairs. He missed his family, the first few days back at Hogwarts were unnatural again. He didn't have Rose or his siblings to come wake him up, instead, he had to deal with the Boy-Who-Lived and his uptight ass.

"Harry! You're awake! I have a few questions to ask you about the potions test we got back this morning."

Harry rubbed his eyes slightly as Hermione came up to him. Contrary to what Hermione thought, he wasn't quite 'awake' yet.

"Alright, Mione. Wanna meet me at the library then? I'll quickly go back up to my dorm and get the paper from my trunk.

"Sure Harry, the rest of us are there too."

Harry nodded before making his way up the staircase and to his dorm. He summoned his wand to his hand and waved it at his trunk. A series of locks then unlocked. Harry had warded and sealed his trunk very well as he wouldn't put it past Neville, Seamus... and unfortunately, Ron, to steal his things to get a leg up on him. Harry didn't care much about wandlessly summoning his wand as Neville and them were out right now.

Harry quickly dug out his potions paper from his trunk before leaving for the library. Harry walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, humming a tune whilst he stopped on the moving staircase. With a low rumble, the staircase then left its docked position near the Gryffindor Common Room level before veering off in the air.

Just as Harry got onto the moving staircase, he heard a slight woosh of a spell from somewhere above. Harry then realized that said spell was coming straight from behind him.

Harry quickly ducked down and took cover behind the floating stone staircase armrests. He then heard a few more spells connect with the stone that he was crawled up behind.

"Damn, you missed him."

"It's okay, we will get the cheater again!"

"Yeah, Potter's a coward. To think he beat a troll..."

Harry could barely hear the voices, as they were quite quiet. _Silent casting... Sixth years and above? Who in Merlin's Beard have I pissed off this time?_

The staircase was about to turn around mid-air and adjust before connecting with the fifth floor. The attack had come somewhere from above. This wasn't good, Harry was going to be in their direct line of fire soon. Fuck... I don't want to use any spells that are too advanced if I don't have to... well... in front of Daphne and Tracey, that was different. Harry knew that both of them respect someone who is capable and has power. Besides, he didn't show off any deadly offensive spells with them either. It was a notice-me-not and sticking charms, albeit, non verbally done. Harry could still make excuses by simply stating he was interested in those sorts of spells and read a lot on them. Also based on the few interactions he had with the two Slytherin girls, they both seemed to be quite private and to themselves, Harry had long hedged a bet that they wouldn't spread rumors about him casting a few spells above his year level.

This... this situation would be different. Not only was this at the floating staircase where any passerby can see, but there were also paintings everywhere, Dumbledore would definitely know even if the Hogwarts rumor mill hasn't made him suspicious yet. _Think Harry! Think!_

_Flipendo, Rictesempra, Alohamora, Wingardium Leviosa, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus. Brilliant, those are the only spells I can use. Why didn't they teach shield charms or the summoning and banishing spell in the first year? Son of a..._

"Get him now!"

Harry had long figured out where the spells came from and quickly shot out three spells.

"Expelliarmus, Flipendo, Rictesempra."

Harry managed to see a hint of light blue-ish purple on the three assailant's Hogwarts robes. Now that shocked him... Ravenclaws? What on earth... Harry was almost certain that it would be Slytherins, now that was quite the surprise. Harry then made out two boys and a girl in Ravenclaw, they stood just a bit futher from the entrance of the sixth-floor corridor. This didn't allow the paintings to see them.

Just as Harry anticipated, the three easily shielded against his three spells. However, the short time they spent shielding was good enough for Harry, as this stopped them from retaliating. This gave Harry a small window to jump off the staircase and straight onto the fifth floor as the staircase was almost there. Harry didn't have the luxury of waiting for the staircase to slowly go up and park its ass comfortably.

Harry looked like a parkour monkey when he jumped off and tucked his legs into his body slightly. Luckily he had remembered he was in his 11-year-old body, so he put everything he had into jumping. Harry just managed to land on the fifth-floor, he then did a perfect roll afterward, taking the pressure of his knees and the rest of his body. He then went straight up from the roll and bolted at the corridor, eager to get to cover.

"Phew..."

Harry let out a breath as he stood with his back against the wall once he was safe.

_Better use the secret passageways..._

* * *

"Harry, what happened to your hair? You looked like you just finished Quidditch Practise... please don't tell me you flew from the dormitories to here?"

Megan's eyes sparkled whilst everyone else seemed worried.

"No, I did not, I ran a bit to catch a staircase."

Harry then blew up at his hair, before quickly fixing it with his hands.

"Here, my potions test. Feel free to look it over."

Harry then zoned out as his thoughts went back to the moving staircases. _Why did the Ravenclaws of all people attack him? What did I do this time? Should I use the cloak from now on to avoid confrontations that can expose myself?_

Yes, the cloak of invisibility, one of the Deathly Hallows that Harry had later come to know. His Dad had secretly given it to him during Christmas. He hadn't made a huge fuss and cleverly pulled Harry aside later in the evening. He had told him to use it well and, of course, use it for devilish pranks. Harry was so relieved to get the cloak from his Dad. It was one of the few things that remained with him even after the Battle of Hogwarts. It felt very comforting to him when he first felt the silky cloak once more.

Harry quickly pushed those thoughts aside, he needed to figure out why and for what purpose the Ravenclaws tried to achieve by attacking him quite openly in Hogwarts.

The group remained quiet, as they used Harry's paper to make corrections to their own. Hermione bit her lip at the few corrections she had made. Harry's answers were short but very precise. Hermione wasn't that far off Harry, she had gotten 94% on her Potions test, the three answers she had gotten wrong were quite unfair in her opinion. Snape had been very harsh on grading her answers, but looking at Harry's answers, Hermione felt the need to better herself to make it to the point that not even a biased person like Snape could affect her overall mark. This was her academic competitive nature shining through.

A few minutes past, once the group finished with Harry's potions paper they began to chat about all sorts of things, from Quidditch to nail polish. It was unfortunate for Harry and Justin, being the only lads amongst the five girls. Whilst Hermione wasn't very interested, Padma was slowly getting roped in by Hannah and Megan.

Harry then from the corner of his eye caught a few students stumbling into the library, slightly out of breath.

_Fifth-year and above most likely... Ravenclaw... three of them... two girls and a boy... it was definitely them._

Harry suddenly slammed his book shut, making a loud noise echo around them, no doubt catching the new students into the library's attention. A cheeky grin then appeared on his face as he slowly rose up from his seat.

"I need to use the bathroom for a bit, you guys continue on, not that into nail polish."

Justin was about to also use that excuse when Harry quickly left, not giving him a chance to follow him as well to the 'bathroom'. Harry needed to be alone when he dealt with these three.

Just as Harry predicted, his loud shut of the book caught their attention, the three Claws slowly and not so subtly followed him out of the library. Harry weaved through the hallways quickly, he could hear the Claws footsteps getting faster and faster. Harry then finally slowed down when he entered the hallway near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the girl's bathroom on the second floor, he flicked his wand, casting a few spells, before he covered it with his robe sleeve.

_No paintings... the least likely spot for ghosts to appear... Filch barely comes to this section of the castle... the ideal place if I need to let loose a little._

"Thought you could get away Potter?"

"Brightest student to come to Hogwarts? What a load of hippogriff dung"

"Little bibbity bobbity... baby Harry Potter."

"Finally you stopped running like a coward."

That erked Harry a bit, Bellatrix Lestrange had used that exact phrase when approaching him for the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries back then.

Harry still had his back faced to him, with his eyes closed. He had focused his senses on listening, he had judged how far away they were in this corridor based on the footsteps he heard.

"Oh, four on one now? Needed an extra helper after the three of you couldn't get me on the stairs? Four fifth years and above teaming up on a first-year? Wonder who the real cowards are."

"Why you little prick!"

Then, it was as if time had slowed down, Harry could sense their breaths hitching and hands going towards their wands to cast a spell at his back. He listened to his heart pumping blood in his chest before quickly turning around. As fast as lightning Harry shot four Stupefy's at the four students behind him. Two of them were completely unprepared at Harry's quick and silent attack and went down before even thinking to cast Protego.

However, one managed to get a shield up in time, whilst the other barely dodged.

Harry, however, didn't let up, in a blur of wand movement he kept up the barrage, switching between Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totlus, and Stupefy. The two remaining Claws, one boy, one girl, were shocked as they were shoved onto the defensive as Harry Potter battered spells down at them.

Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? They had heard from their Head of House how Harry Potter tied Albus Dumbledore for the highest Hogwarts entry grades. Flitwick even stated how much of an academic genius Harry Potter was. However, for some of the Claws, Harry's outstanding grades have even trumped some of their first-year test scores, which were supposed records, excusing Dumbledore's, as well. Those were the only records left standing as a boy in Slytherin named Tom Riddle had gone on to get perfect O* across all 12 OWLs and 11 NEWTs. It was a remarkable achievement that every Claw was aware of and was constantly trying to beat. Now came a new challenger... of course they were going to take them out early and not give them a chance... especially not a Gryffindor. Gryffindor already had a know-it-all, Granger, they can't let Potter get a head start on them, especially as he was brought up by magicals.

"Bombarda!"

"NO!"

It was too late as the girl let loose the blasting curse and it went straight towards Harry. A loud explosion rang in the hallways as the spell struck Harry. Dust and the sound of a few stones hitting the ground were heard.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

The girl looked shocked at her actions but didn't have time to contemplate as she was struck down by a red light from her left. The boy then turned, only to see a beam of red light struck him in the head. He then was sent flying onto the floor, laying their, stunned.

Harry then quickly fixed cleared the dust with a wave of his wand and vanished the stone splinters. Just right before the Bombarda had hit him, he had conjured a stone copy of his 11-year-old body. In the split second where the blasting curse blew up his stone copy and exploded, Harry used that distraction to disillusion himself, before sneaking up on the two Claws and stunning them.

Harry stared silently at the four unconscious bodies. He quickly then canceled the silencing ward he placed around the hallway. It was what Harry was flicking his wand for earlier when he slowed down. He didn't want anyone to hear anything in case there was something like an explosion... although, he was thinking more along the lines of them shouting and yelling. He then levitated them into the girl's bathroom and put each of them in a stall. He then cast a powerful sticking charm that couldn't be canceled by a finite on the toilet seat, having their bums glued to it. Harry then glanced at the sink and sighed.

_Hopefully this time I can intercept the Diary before Old Tom... technically this was the little Tom... unleashes the Basilisk and almost kills Ginny._

A surge of pain and regret then went through Harry's mind at thinking of Ginny. Harry had still kept those thoughts buried. He didn't know what would happen when he sees Ginny again next year. _The least I could do is prevent her from going through the horror that is Tom Riddle's Horcrux this time around. _

Harry had debated many times with himself if he should go get rid of the Horcruxes that weren't that heavily guarded, such as the Diadem, The Gaunt Ring, and the Locket. In the end, Harry had chosen to heed the Time Mage's words. _Don't do anything too drastic..._ It would be best to leave them for now. If he did something to one of the Horcruxes and Voldy caught wind of it before he could destroy all of them, oh boy, things were going to be way more difficult. Harry then walked out of the bathroom before Myrtle came wandering about.

"Harry! You're back... did you need the toilet for that long?"

Susan then blushed slightly as she realized what she was alluding to. The rest at the study table in the library barely managed to contain their snickers. Harry then strode back to where his seat was before relaxingly sat down on it. He let out an audible sigh which only made Megan and Hannah snicker more.

"Well Susan, if you must know, I indeed did go take a-"

"Too much information Harry!"

Hermione instantly reprimanded him, causing Madam Pince to come over and tell her to ssshhhh.

"Well, she asked."

Harry then easily slipped back into the conversation. It was as if nothing happened in the period Harry was in the 'bathroom'.

* * *

**February 15, 1992: Hogwarts**

Harry slowed down as he followed Hermione, and surprisingly Padma, down the dark and lonely corridors at night. Harry did this of course under his invisibility cloak. He had gotten wondered if Hermione had stopped her secret meetings with Neville. Harry knew this was a breach of privacy, but he needed to know if they did intend to go stop Quirrell or in their mind, Snape, then Harry would have to interfere, as Neville doesn't have the protections.

"In here Granger."

It seems that Harry was right, he watched Ron signal Hermione into an empty classroom at night. Harry quickly snuck past with them inside and quietly and went to a corner of the room. He then got down on one knee as he observed invisibly from the side.

"Hurry up Longbottom, why did you ask us here? It was already risky enough, why couldn't we just meet in the common room?"

"Weren't you watching him in the Great Hall, Malfoy challenged him to an Honor's duel, we waiting for the prat here!"

Harry instantly had black lines go down the side of his face... he was losing sleep over this crap. He had completely forgotten how he got roped into this in his first-year and had gotten Gryffindor nicked of a lot of points, 150 to be precise, as Hermione, Ron, and him each lost 50._ Then again... maybe I can stop them from losing too many points? Hmmm..._

Harry could see Hermione's eye twitch so violently that she could have her eye pop out, and be a new eyeball used for magical eyepatches, like Madeye's.

"And why are we here then? If this is an Honor's duel why are we needed here. You are supposed to best him in 1 on 1 combat."

"To watch him of course! This is history in the making Granger!"

Seamus stated that in such an arrogant manner that Harry wanted to puke. In his pre-puberty voice, he sounded like Umbridge... obviously the toad was in a fake higher falsetto tone, but the manner in which Seamus spoke was too much like her.

"Then why am I here?"

"You're a Ravenclaw, we need you as a witness to Neville's greatness."

Padma then raised her eyebrows at the lack of mention of their fellow puffs.

"What about Hufflepuff? Don't they get a witness."

"Why bother, they are just Hufflepuffs."

Harry wanted to smack his head against the stone wall right now at Ron's remarks. Hermione and Padma were about to throw a fit and complain about how unfair that opinion was when Neville interrupted them.

"More importantly Granger... this is to help you see that Harry Potter isn't everything he says. I will show you tonight how much better I am than him, and how weak he is. You probably aren't aware, but do you know of all the older Ravenclaws trying to get him right now?"

Hermione and Padma's eyes both widened at Neville's remarks. Padma was the first to recover, as Neville had just accused her seniors in her house of bullying Harry.

"Impossible, Harry hasn't once shown any worry, and I never see older Ravenclaws near him."

"Obviously they don't do it out in the open, they do it behind the scenes, in between classes, when he is alone. Come on, use your Ravenclaw senses."

Padma looked shell-shocked like her whole world just got flipped upside down.

"Why?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Neville.

"Because he is weak and had supposedly has gotten the highest first-year test score in a while or something. Who wouldn't want to expose the fraud he is."

There was a moment of silence until Hermione began to laugh. Everyone in the room then looked at her as if she was crazy as her laughter echoed around the now silent classroom. After a bit more of a laughing fit and Neville glaring daggers at her, Hermione finally responded.

"So you are telling me, that older Ravenclaw students are getting at Harry because he got really high test scores that most likely trumped their own record-breaking test scores? You more or less just proved why Harry is superior to you."

Neville's face went slightly red and was about to retort when Hermione steamrolled over him, not letting him get a word in at all.

"And besides, even if Harry weren't the smartest person, he could be us stupid as Ron over there, but I wouldn't care, you know why? Because he is my friend and treats me like one, he doesn't expect me to bow down to him or worship his greatness. He has humility unlike the likes of you."

Hermione then stared them down before letting out a huff and turning on her heel.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Before she got far she got shot in the back by the body-binding curse. Hermione suddenly went stiff before collapsing to the floor.

"Hmph! To think you are Gryffindor, you should be a pathetic puff if you follow someone so mindlessly.

Padma was still gathering her wits, she was so scared that she was still fumbling for her wand. Suddenly three jets of red shot out from behind Padma, sending all three boys flying towards the back of the room. The room was briefly illuminated with a red light before a few blue streams of light then followed, keeping all three boys nailed firmly against the back of the classroom wall.

"You know, it is quite ironic that you say they are mindlessly following me Longgggbottom."

Ron and Seamus had already fainted as they hit their head slightly whilst Neville struggled from Harry's powerful sticking charm.

"Potter!"

Neville seethed as he recognized his name being dragged out like that. Harry then emerged from the shadows at the corner of the room. With a wave of his wand, Harry then unlocked Hermione from her frozen position on the floor.

Meanwhile, Padma's head darted back and forward from Harry to Neville. Her brain couldn't figure out what had just happened. _Neville was about to attack her... Hermione was down, but now is up again... Harry somehow is here... Neville went flying, as did Ron and Seamus... they are stuck to the wall somehow... how did he do that? WHAT IS GOING ON!_

"Please tell me why you are bothering my friends. I'd like to know."

Even though Harry already understood why he wanted to ask him face to face just to confirm it, or to make him eat his words when he gives some lame excuse, in which Neville no doubt will.

"Hmph! Because you don't deserve them! They are being wasted and used by you. You are just leaching off of them to get the highest grades possible. I am the Boy-Who-Lived, I would do way better than you if you didn't have Granger and those in your study group."

Hermione snorted and threw her hands up. Irony had struck once again. _Please, it was more like the other way around! They were trying to learn off Harry to become better themselves!_

"I see, so this has nothing to do with the honor duel you have with Malfoy? Or perhaps... the Philosopher's Stone?"

Neville's face then drained of blood as his eyes tried to look defiant, but was clearly shocked.

"H-Harry... How did you... I-"

"It's okay Mione, you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry gave her a warm smile before turning back to Neville.

"I find in incredibly hypocritical that you state I am using my friend when clearly the recent interest you show in her is because of the Stone. Let me remind you, you were the one who kicked her out of her compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the very first day. Something you still hadn't apologized for."

Harry's eyes then had a very menacing glare to them. Neville Longbottom was horrified as Harry's stare reminded him of the few nightmares he had of that night, with Voldemort casting the killing curse at him.

"So I will say this once, and once only Longbottom. You leave my friends alone, if I see you or your goons cast a single spell, even so much as look at them the wrong way, I will make sure to hex you until nobody recognizes you as the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Understand? I have bested 5th year Ravenclaw students for the last month whilst you were trying to not lose Gryffindor more points in Potions. If you don't believe me, you can go ask them yourself, there are quite a many few you can ask."

Harry then gave Neville a cold smile, one that gave sent shivers down Neville's spine.

"And a word of advice, Professor Dumbledore had already told everyone to not go near the third-floor corridor, I'd advise you not to go there as well."

Neville then finally reclaimed his arrogant and brash self.

"And what would you know of such things? You a spy for Snape? You seem like it. And to you think you can't sink any lower as a Gryffindor."

"Well, clearly..."

Harry sarcastically drawled.

"No, it is because you are so indiscrete about what you are doing when any random person passes by, they can easily hear you and Weasley babbling out loud."

Hermione then facepalmed whilst Padma used a hand to cover her impending laugh.

"Besides, why are you looking into the Stone? It isn't like it is here at the castle. And if it were, what makes you think a first-year like yourself has any chance of getting past the protections in place by teachers? Last I checked, a few of the teachers are duelling specialists and were even trained as Aurors before. You're only a little first-year. Are you that egotistical and self-absorbed?"

Harry then turned around, no longer caring to carry on berating the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Come on Hermione, Padma, I will get you guys back to your dorms. Stupefy."

Another jet of red light shot out of Harry's wand as he was walking towards the door of the classroom. Neville then became unconscious by the time Harry reached the door. Harry then turned around to see that neither Hermione nor Padma had moved a centimeter. Hermione seemed like a dam about to collapse and flood him with questions whilst Padma's brain was still processing what just happened.

"Alright, I'll explain tomorrow, for now, we better get back... now."

Harry didn't take out the invisibility cloak again, he didn't want questions about it now. Harry instead silently cast a few spells with his wand, to detect if Filch or a Professor was coming down the corridors they turned.


End file.
